Les fous c'est les autres
by juhdorange
Summary: Ichigo est interné sur décision du juge. Alors qu'il pensait être à l'abri et pouvoir se soigner, il n'imaginait pas qu'une rencontre aller bouleverser sa vie. Qu'a-t-il fait pour être interné de force ? Cette rencontre va-t-elle l'aider ou bien lui faire toucher le fond? Dans ce nouvel environnement les fous ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me revoilà avec ma deuxième fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Quelques petites précisions quand même : C'est un UA qui se déroule dans l'univers psychiatrique. Je m'inspire fortement des mes études dans cette fiction, et il se peut que je me laisse emporter pour certains termes ou autres, je mettrais sur mon profil des précisions supplémentaires sur certains termes ou maladies, mais normalement tout est compréhensible, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre... J'aime beaucoup mes études donc je peux facilement partir dans mon délire en pensant que tout le monde sait de quoi je parle ^^

Cependant je ne colle pas non plus cent pour cent à la réalité donc si certains s'y connaissent ne soyez pas choqué par quelques incohérences, après tout ceci reste une fiction :)

Voilà après ce long blabla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent évidemment à Tite Kubo  
Pairing : Shirosaki x Ichigo  
Rating : M (lemon et langage)

**Un grand merci à So Mizu pour la bêta lecture et les conseils ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue chez toi

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. La scène devant lui était toujours la même. Son père était en train de discuter avec un de ses anciens camarades d'Université. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés sur le banc de la faculté de médecine**,** une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Ils n'étaient pas amis, de simple connaissance tout au plus, mais étant tous deux praticiens dans la même ville**,** ils avaient été amenés à se rencontrer à de nombreuses occasions et entretenaient donc de solides relations professionnelles. Ishida Ryuken était maintenant directeur du centre hospitalier de Karakura tandis qu' Isshin Kurosaki était un médecin de quartier, ce qui n'empêchait pas Ishida de respecter les grandes capacités de son collègue.

Ichigo était donc assis sur un banc en face de l'entrée de l'hôpital, il profitait de l'air doux et sucré d'une fin d'après-midi d'été. De ce qu'il en savait c'était probablement ces derniers instants de liberté. Il inspira longuement, remplissant ses poumons le plus possible et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Sa tête était vide à l'image du ciel qu'il était en train d'observer. On aurait pu se dire qu'à quelques minutes de son hospitalisation son esprit serait saturé par un grand nombre de pensées, triviales ou complexes. Et bien non**,** il ne pensait ni à ses amies ni à ses sœurs ni à toutes les choses matérielles qui, d'ici quelques minutes, ne lui seraient plus accessibles. Un grand vide**,** voilà ce qu'était Ichigo.

Le jeune homme fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son père lui demandant de le rejoindre. Ichigo quitta donc son petit point d'observation pour rejoindre la scène, après tout c'était lui l'acteur principal aujourd'hui.

« Ichigo je te présente Ishida Ryuken, un ancien camarade de fac, c'est lui le directeur de l'hôpital, c'est également lui le chef du département de psychiatrie. »

Ryuken lui tendit la main « Enchanté ». Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il n'était pas du tout enchanté, mais serra la main qui lui était présentée.

« Bien**,** je pense qu'il serait préférable de poursuivre notre conversation dans mon bureau, suivez-moi »

Isshin passa sa main dans le dos de son fils pour l'encourager à avancer, ce qui provoqua une vive tension dans le corps d' Ichigo**,** suivie d'un mouvement de recul. Même si Isshin était habitué au comportement distant de son fils**, **chaque rappel en était douloureux. Ainsi, Isshin se demandait souvent ce qui était arrivé à son adorable petit garçon. Il lui arrivait souvent de fermer les yeux et de revoir Ichigo à sept ans, les yeux pétillants, ses joues rondes faisant quotidiennement place à un grand sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il refusait catégoriquement d'être touché et avait les yeux éteints. Certes**,** il savait que tout avait commencé à la mort de sa femme et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le traumatisme pour Ichigo d'avoir assisté à la mort de sa mère, mais ses deux fillettes avaient elles aussi perdu leur mère et n'étaient pourtant pas devenu comme lui.

Isshin finit par sortir de ses pensées et rattrapa son retard sur les deux autres. Quelques minutes plus tard les trois hommes étaient assis autour du bureau d' Ishida.

« Bien Ichigo, laisse-moi te parler du département psychiatrie de cet établissement. Il est quelque peu exclusif dans le sens où nous n'acceptons que très peu de patients, préférant la qualité à la quantité. Toi compris**,** vous serez donc dix dans l'unité. Tu auras bien sûr ta chambre personnelle qui se compose d'un lit simple, un bureau, une penderie pour tes vêtements et une salle de bain. En plus des chambres**,** tu pourras trouver un salon où se déroulent les groupes de parole, une pièce commune où tous les patients prennent leur repas. Elle est équipée d'une télévision et tu peux aussi y trouver une bibliothèque bien fournie qui est régulièrement renouvelée. Cette pièce s'ouvre sur un jardin qui est réservé à l'unité, tu pourras donc t'y rendre quand tu le voudras. En ce qui concerne le personnel, il se compose de deux psychologues : Kisuke Urahara et Hirako Shinji d'un psychiatre Ukitake Jūshirō et d'un médecin généraliste Unohana Retsu. Il y a également deux vigiles : Zaraki Kenpachi et Ikkaku Madarame qui s'occupent de la sécurité. Enfin la personne en charge quand je ne suis pas là s'appelle Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Des questions ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, loin de prendre cela pour de l'insolence, Ryuken continua son récit devant le regard lointain du jeune homme devant lui. _L'effet des médicaments_ pensa-t-il.

« En ce qui concerne le règlement, tu es dans l'obligation de suivre le traitement prescrit par le psychiatre et ton psychologue. Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir seul de l'établissement sans le consentement de ton père. Il est fortement déconseillé d'avoir un téléphone portable. Évidemment il est interdit de se battre avec les autres patients ou bien avec le personnel. Si ton comportement est estimé dangereux ou si tu es à l'origine de bagarre**,** tu te verras attribué un avertissement. Au bout de trois, des sanctions peuvent être prises, leur sévérité varie en fonction de la gravité de ton comportement. Cela peut aller de l'interdiction de regarder la télévision ou emprunter un livre jusqu'à la camisole, forcée ou chimique ou encore l'isolation. Si ces mesures, somme toute extrêmes devaient être prises, ton père serait immédiatement averti puisque au-delà de trois jours il nous faudra son autorisation pour poursuivre les mesures. Toujours pas de questions ? »

Ishida n'était pas surpris du manque de réaction de l'adolescent en face de lui, il savait que les médicaments pour calmer ou réguler les émotions, parfois violentes et excessives des personnes souffrant de trouble psychologique**,** pouvaient aliéner la vraie personnalité d'un individu. Cependant avec Ichigo il y avait quelque chose de différent **: **l'adolescent avait le regard vide et n'exprimait aucune expression, il ressemblait à une coquille vide ce qui était quelque peu inquiétant.

« Isshin, tu te souviens de ce que l'on a donné comme médicaments à ton fils lors de son arrestation ? »

« Oui bien sûr c'était un puissant neuroleptique… le dopa. IV. Pourquoi ? »

« Et qui le lui a administré ? »

« Le psychiatre qui le suit depuis quelques mois Szayel Aporro Grantz, pourquoi **? **Tu commences à m'inquiéter**.** »

« Je pense que monsieur Grantz s'est laissé emporter sur la médication de ton fils, le neuroleptique dont tu me parles n'est vraiment pas recommandé dans le cas d' Ichigo, de plus vu son état je pense qu'il a eu la main un peu lourde sur le dosage… Les effets devraient bientôt se dissiper mais je pense qu'il faudra revoir tout le traitement d' Ichigo. »

« Oui bien sûr si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ichigo, je te fais confiance. L'erreur de Grantz… c'est une erreur grave ? »

« Oui. Surtout si comme tu le dis il suit ton fils depuis plusieurs mois, il devrait savoir que lorsque quelqu'un souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité non spécifié on ne lui prescrit pas de neuroleptique, surtout dans le cas d' Ichigo qui est particulièrement sévère. Pourquoi ? »

« Non je pense juste qu'une fois sorti de ton bureau j'irai lui rendre une visite**,** histoire de lui remémorer ses cours de psychiatrie… »

« Ne fais rien de stupide, je te rappelle que tes mains sont ton principal outil de travail… »

« … »

« Ichigo j'ai fini de t'expliquer le plus important, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à la poser au personnel. Tu n'es pas en prison, tu peux donc recevoir autant de visite que tu le veux, d'autant de personnes que tu le souhaites… Ah oui j'ai failli oublier le plus important, il a été décidé que tu serais suivis par Urahara Kisuke, cependant si les choses se passent mal entre vous tu pourras toujours changer. Bien si tu es d'accord je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre et le laisser t'installer. »

Les trois hommes quittèrent le bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment où se trouvait le département psychiatrique. Ce dernier se situait au rez-de-chaussée et n'était pas séparé du reste de l'hôpital, cependant la porte qui reliait les deux enceinte était sécurisée par un digicode et une carte d'accès. Après quelques minutes de marche**,** ils arrivèrent devant une pièce portant le numéro quinze. En ouvrant la porte Isshin pu constater qu'elle correspondait à la description faite un peu plus tôt par son collègue.

« Je vous laisse en famille, le repas commence dans deux heures donc tâche de quitter l'établissement avant. Je reste joignable si tu as des questions mais n'abuse pas de mon numéro non plus. » Ryuken salua Isshin puis s'en alla.

Ichigo déposa son sac à dos près du lit. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, la chambre était froide, aseptisée**,** tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Cependant il s'allongea quand même sur le lit, la journée avait été éprouvante, de plus il détestait être sous l'emprise des médicaments qui le faisaient se sentir absent**,** comme spectateur dans son propre corps. Il était vide ou plutôt une sorte de pantin entre les mains des neuroleptiques. Sans vraiment le réaliser**,** il s'endormit sur ce qui était à présent son nouveau lit.

Isshin esquissa un sourire, endormi sur son lit**, **Ichigo ressemblait à tous les jeunes hommes de son âge. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente et une grande partie de la journée en prison. Isshin soupira en y repensant, il avait tout fait pour éviter son entrée dans une unité fermée comme celle-ci pensant qu'un jeune homme de 22 ans n'avait pas sa place en ''hôpital psychiatrique'' mais cette fois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il récupéra le sac de son fils et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans le placard et la salle de bain. Une fois ceci fini**,** il laissa une note à son fils et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de la refermer**, **il jeta un dernier regard sur son fils, il semblait si paisible qu' Isshin se demanda si tout ce qui c'était passé n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Il quitta l'hôpital en pensant que peut être cela permettrait à Ichigo de guérir, et qu'enfin il retrouverait son fils.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard et fut pris d'un vent de panique quand il ne reconnut pas les murs de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Il constata rapidement que l'effet des médicaments s'était dissipé, _ enfin _ pensa-t-il. Après quelques secondes, qui ressemblaient plus à des minutes, il se rappela de tout. Ce qui l'avait amené à être arrêté, sa nuit en prison et enfin son placement en unité psychiatrique. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et arrivé devant le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo il eut du mal à se reconnaître, il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux sales… Seule l'étincelle qui était réapparue au fond de ses yeux était un signe encourageant. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa plusieurs fois le liquide salvateur sur le visage. Après avoir répété l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois sans obtenir l'effet escompté il commença à descendre la fermeture de son sweat-shirt noir pour prendre une douche. Il venait d'enlever son t-shirt quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

En ouvrant cette dernière Ichigo tomba nez à nez avec un homme assez grand, 1m80 peut-être, avec de courts cheveux blonds, partants un peu dans tous les sens, et de grands yeux marron qui se présenta à lui.

« Urahara Kisuke » dit l'homme en lui présentant sa main gauche. Ichigo le dévisagea un instant, il avait vraiment une drôle de dégaine avec son yukata vert… Le jeune homme serra néanmoins la main qui lui était présentée.

« Tu dois être Ichigo Kurosaki, notre nouvel arrivant. Ishida t'a probablement déjà parlé de moi mais je voulais me présenter moi-même. »

« Vous êtes qui au juste ? » La phrase prononcée par Ichigo déclencha un petit rire chez Urahara _voilà qui remet l'ego d'un homme à sa juste place ! _Pensa Kisuke.

« Je suis Urahara Kisuke ton psychologue… »

« Oh.. »

« Que dirais tu d'un petit tour du propriétaire Ichigo ? » Ichigo retourna dans la salle de bain pour remettre son t-shirt, et suivit son psychologue dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clef. Il avait été soulagé quand il avait vu la serrure sur la porte, cela lui donnait un minimum d'intimité pas comme dans une chambre d'hôpital. D'ailleurs**,** plus il regardait autour de lui et plus il pensait que l'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec une section d'hôpital, les murs étaient peints en pourpre et l'on pouvait voir**,** accrochées dessus, de nombreuses photos en noir et blanc ou des dessins au crayon particulièrement bien réalisés.

Urahara observait son nouveau patient**,** lui-même en train de détailler les photos et dessins qui ornaient les murs.

« Voici mon bureau, la pièce porte le numéro douze. En face tu trouveras le bureau de mon collègue Shinji Hirako. De l'autre côté il y a les bureaux du médecin et du psychiatre. » L'étage avait la forme d'un U à l'envers, les deux couloirs où se trouvaient les chambres et les bureaux se rejoignaient sur la salle commune.

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient maintenant vers le jardin, en passant par la salle commune Ichigo avait cru apercevoir un jeune homme un peu plus jeune avec des cheveux aussi noir que l'encre de chine. Une fois à l'extérieur Ichigo frissonna, le temps s'était rafraîchi et la fatigue n'aidait pas.

« J'ai parlé un peu avec Ishida et on a décidé de revoir ton traitement, donc à partir de demain tu ne prendras plus que la moitié de tes cachets, la semaine prochaine on devrait pouvoir passer aux quarts pour qu'au final**,** dans deux semaines**,** on puisse mettre en place un nouveau traitement sans craindre une réaction de manque de ta part. De plus ces deux semaines me laisseront le temps de voir de quoi tu as besoin. J'en parlerai alors au psychiatre qui te délivrera une nouvelle ordonnance. Qu'en penses –tu ? »

« Je pense… je pense que c'est la meilleure nouvelle de ma journée. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être stone avec ce que me filait l'autre toubib. »

« Et bien tant mieux ! Il est vrai que ta journée n'a pas dû être de tout repos, surtout après une nuit en cellule… »

« Vous êtes pas très subtile comme mec ! » Lui avait répondu Ichigo avec le sourire, ce qui provoqua un rire franc chez Urahara.

« Tu trouves ?! Tu préfères peut être me parler directement de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non. »

« Et bien j'aurais tenté ma chance… Cependant je pense que tu sais qu'il faudra que tu m'en parles à un moment ou à un autre Ichigo… »

« Je sais, juste pas maintenant. Ils sont comment les autres patients ici ? »

« Um… en voilà un bonne question ! Et bien comme tu t'en apercevras assez vite, ils sont assez uniques. Tu pourras te faire ta propre opinion pendant le dîner. Cependant l'un d'entre eux est absent donc vous ne serez que neuf. »

« Ils sont au courant de mon arrivée ? » Aussi bien dissimulée qu'elle soit, on pouvait quand même sentir l'inquiétude derrière ces paroles. Ichigo était assez anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver à une table d'inconnus, surtout que ces inconnus étaient tous assez barrés. Lui qui avait toujours était plutôt solitaire, n'ayant que peu d'amis mais sur lesquels il pouvait compter, n'était pas très enjoué de faire face à huit fous ! Urahara remarqua la légère angoisse du jeune homme et tenta de le rassurer.

« Oui ils sont au courant, je crois même qu'ils t'attendent tous avec impatience, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons un nouvel arrivant, alors ils doivent être contents de pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami.. »

« Ami hein.. » Kisuke préféra ne pas répondre, de ce qu'il avait pu voir du jeune homme pendant leur petite marche, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et vif d'esprit quand il n'était pas sous une mauvaise médication. Il ne lui ferait donc pas l'affront de lui dire que ce serait facile avec les autres hommes pendant les premiers jours. Tous les patients de l'unité n'étaient pas là sans raison et même si chacun avait un problème unique**,** ils partageaient tous cette méfiance pour la nouveauté, or ce soir la nouveauté avait pris la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

Urahara raccompagna Ichigo jusqu'à sa chambre avant de l'informer que leur premier rendez-vous officiel aurait lieu le lendemain en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui Ichigo remarqua qu'il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure redoutée du repas. Il décida de prendre la douche qu'il avait eu l'intention de prendre un peu plus tôt. Il se déshabilla et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant la chaleur dénouer ses muscles. Il regarda ses mains et découvrit qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang, en regardant sur sa droite il pouvait voir les jambes d'une jeune fille, seize ans peut-être plus, baigner dans une mare de sang. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux violemment, son souffle était court et il avait du mal à respirer. Il s'agenouilla dans la baignoire, il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il pouvait voir trembler. Il inspira et expira longuement et finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard. Ichigo se releva, sortit de la baignoire et se sécha le corps et les cheveux. Une fois sec**,** il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un vieux jogging blanc et un t-shirt rouge trop grand pour lui qui lui servait de tenue de maison. Il prit un cachet contre l'anxiété et partit vers la salle commune, il était vingt heure, l'heure du repas.

* * *

Voilà! Je ne pousse pas à commenter, mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)  
Si ça vous a plu je vous dis à jeudi prochain, sinon bah tant pis hein !

Bonne soirée


	2. Chapter 2 Faire son nid

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, au programme rencontre avec les autres résidents :)

Merci a So Mizu pour la bêta lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

Mochimochi : Pour Ichi j'ai envie de te dire que ce n'est que le début ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Fannymangahits : Merci pour ta double review ! Je vais développer l'univers de la psychiatrie donc j'espère que cela continuera de t'intéresser

Dollylix : J'ai pu voir que tu avais rejoins le côté obscur de la force en te créant un compte ! Bienvenue ;) Merci pour tes encouragement, je suis assez fan de ce paring aussi et malheureusement on ne le trouve pas beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Faire son nid

Ichigo sortit de sa chambre avec une légère boule au ventre, même s'il n' était en aucun cas de nature timide, il appréhendait la rencontre avec les autres patients. Alors qu'il se déplaçait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle commune, il pouvait déjà entendre le brouhaha d'un repas bien agité. Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans la pièce, toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, devant lui, se turent et le dévisagèrent.

Ichigo n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention, déjà petit se faire fixer de longues minutes à cause de sa couleur de cheveux le rendait mal à l'aise, il redoutait toujours la rentrée des classes pour cette raison. Quinze ans plus tard, il avait l'impression de revivre le même scénario. Le jeune homme s'avança néanmoins vers le petit groupe, il repéra la seule place libre autour de la table et s'assit. Le silence qui suivit ne fit qu'accentuer le côté pesant de l'ambiance déjà oppressante. Au bout de quelques minutes à fixer son assiette vide Ichigo entendit les conversations reprendre petit à petit.

Il releva la tête pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et détailla ses nouveaux camarades du regard. Le premier à capter son attention fut son voisin d'en face, un homme aux cheveux mi long de couleur châtain. Il avait un beau visage, plutôt carré, mais son plus bel atout devait sans doute être ses yeux gris. Il ne remarqua pas le regard d' Ichigo sur lui ou bien si tel était le cas, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il parlait d'un ton las avec son voisin de droite un autre homme aux cheveux gris coupés courts. Ce dernier avait les yeux tellement plissés qu' Ichigo ne put en déterminer la couleur. Il avait un sourire assez malsain qui déclencha de légers frissons chez Ichigo. A sa droite se trouvait une femme blonde avec une poitrine très avantageuse, pour ne pas dire provocante. Trop focalisé sur la taille des seins de la femme en face de lui, Ichigo ne regarda même pas son visage.

Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu, il ne fixait pas les avantages de cette personne comme un pervers puisque, premièrement, il était gay et le savait depuis qu'il avait eu sa première érection en dévisageant Yoji Kato dans Haru wo daiteita*et que, deuxièmement, reluquer quelqu'un n'était pas du tout son genre. C'était plus que la jeune femme portait un décolleté vertigineux qui laissait de sérieux doutes sur sa pudeur.

A la droite de cette femme se trouvait une jeune fille dont la chevelure noire était coiffée en deux nattes parfaitement symétrique. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu mis en valeur par une paire de lunette rouge. Les deux pensionnaires étaient en train de parler d'un manga appelé Viewfinder**. Ichigo rougit légèrement, sachant très bien de quoi ses voisines discutaient. En face de la résidente aux lunettes se trouvait une autre femme, la dernière de la table. Elle avait les cheveux brun coiffés en chignon et semblait faire les yeux doux à son voisin de gauche, un individu dont la chevelure châtain laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles. A la gauche d' Ichigo se trouvait la personne qu'il avait aperçue la veille. L'adolescent avait le teint très pâle qui contrastait grandement avec sa chevelure noire de jais. Enfin à la droite d' Ichigo se trouvait un homme dont la posture laissait penser qu'il appartenait à un certain rang social. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs qui ne dissimulaient en rien son beau regard gris.

Ichigo écoutait les conversations mais n'osait pas intervenir, déjà parce qu'il se souvenait très bien de l'accueil qu'il avait reçu et ensuite parce que tout le monde était en train de parler d'un autre résident, un certain Shirosaki, et que ne le connaissant pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire. De ce qu'il avait compris, Shirosaki s'était attiré les foudres du remplaçant d' Ishida, Kurotsuchi et était actuellement en isolement. Au bout de quelques minutes et voyant que le sujet de conversation n'était pas sûr le point de changer, Ichigo se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Shirosaki, pour se retrouver en isolement ? »

La phrase eut le même effet qu'un coup de feu. Tout le monde s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de parler pour dévisager « l'intrus ». Le poids des regards rendit Ichigo très mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction de ses nouveaux camarades. Alors que le silence sembla durer une éternité, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, tous reprirent leur conversation sans daigner répondre à Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se souvint de sa discussion avec Urahara et constata qu'en effet les résidents ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas la tâche. Ichigo souffla et, faute de mieux, se remit à contempler son assiette. Alors qu'il pensait passer la pire soirée de sa vie, il sentit l'adolescent à sa droite rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne. Ichigo tourna son regard vers le jeune brun et fut surpris par son regard émeraude qu'il n'avait pas pu observer plus tôt. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était les yeux les moins expressifs qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Il allait retourner à sa contemplation d'assiette quand l'adolescent lui adressa la parole

« Shirosaki a dépassé les bornes en provoquant publiquement Kurotsuchi or cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Il peut faire de ta vie ici un véritable enfer si tu ne lui montre pas le respect qu'il estime mériter. Shirosaki l'a humilié devant tout le personnel, il en paye les conséquences. »

« Oh… Pourquoi le provoquer s'il savait qu'il serait sanctionné ? »

« Parce que Shirosaki est fou… ou stupide, ça dépend des points de vues »

Ichigo ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin, et son voisin ne fit rien pour lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation. Après avoir mangé son dessert, il fit comme les autres et quitta la table. Il vit certains se diriger vers la télé tandis que d'autre allèrent vers le jardin, lui préféra retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enleva son pantalon et son T-shirt, les laissant traîner en boules sur le sol, et s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture.

Allongé dans son lit, Ichigo repensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il était sorti de prison en début d'après-midi, avait à peine eu le temps de faire ses valises avant d'atterrir ici. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas fait d'adieu correct à ses sœurs. Il préféra cependant ne pas penser à Karin sachant que cela lui provoquerai des cauchemars. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser son geste, comment lui qui aimait si profondément sa sœur avait-il pu lui faire subir quelque chose de si traumatisant ? Ichigo roula sur le dos et observa le plafond, il se sentait coupable. Après s'être redressé pour avaler la moitié de son comprimé il se recoucha sachant parfaitement qu'il ne passerait pas une bonne nuit.

_Ichigo était chez lui, c'était l'anniversaire de ses sœurs, son père et lui avaient organisé une fête surprise. Un peu plus tard, Il se trouvait dans la cuisine et mettait les bougies sur les gâteaux, il avançait vers le salon tout en chantant un « joyeux anniversaire » à ses deux petites sœurs …. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre cet instant joyeux et le moment où il s'était retrouvé avec tout ce sang sur les mains ? Comment __était-ce a__rrivé ? Ichigo revoyait les enfants courir pour s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Pourquoi tout le monde criait ? Avaient-ils peur de lui ? Pourtant ne venait-il pas de sauver tout le monde ? Ichigo baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux pour voir une paire de jambe baigner dans une mare de sang. _

C'est essoufflé et recouvert de sueur que le jeune roux se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il se redressa rapidement pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, la tête baissée, il pouvait voir ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Il inspira et expira doucement pour se laisser le temps de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, une fois certain que ses jambes seraient capables de le porter, il se leva et fila droit vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, déjà pour enlever toute la transpiration qui perlait de son corps, mais surtout pour enlever cette sensation de souillure et tout le sang qu'il pensait encore sentir sur ses mains. Ichigo n'attendit pas que l'eau soit chaude pour se glisser sous le jet, ainsi quand le liquide froid frappa sa peau, cela lui procura l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin.

Une fois lavé et habillé il sortit de sa chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il remarqua que, contrairement au repas du soir, le petit-déjeuner était servi sous forme de buffet. Il se dirigea donc vers la nourriture et se servit quelques crêpes accompagnées d'un thé à la menthe. Une fois son plateau en main il constata que la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin était ouverte et partit donc en direction de l'extérieur pour profiter d'un repas sous le soleil. Une fois son plateau vide, il le ramena à sa place. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant devant la bibliothèque et inspecta les livres présents, il se stoppa devant l'un d'eux : Bel Ami de Maupassant. Ichigo emprunta le livre, et retourna au soleil, être à l'extérieur lui donnait une impression de liberté, qui disparaissait dès qu'il remettait un pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'avait pas réalisé la veille, probablement à cause de l'obscurité, à quel point le « jardin » était grand. Ichigo s'éloigna de la baie vitrée pour s'allonger dans un petit coin isolé par des buissons, sous un grand saule pleureur. Un peu plus tranquille, il ouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture.

Perdu dans l'univers de Maupassant, Ichigo ne vit pas le temps défiler aussi quand il vit apparaître une tête blonde dans son champ de vision, le jeune homme sursauta légèrement.

« Et bien te voilà Ichigo ! Cela fait bien dix minutes que je te cherche partout, nous avions notre premier rendez-vous il y a un quart d'heure, mais apparemment tu avais oublié ce petit détail… »

« Urahara ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! » Ichigo se releva rapidement et passa sa main sur son jean pour enlever les quelques brins d'herbes et traces de terre. « Je n'avais pas oublié… C'est juste que je n'ai pas de montre et que j'avais la tête ailleurs… »

« Je vois ça. Tu aimes lire Ichigo ? » Tout en parlant Urahara se dirigea vers le bâtiment qu' Ichigo tentait désespérément de fuir. Derrière lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le suivre.

« Oui. La lecture c'est le moyen idéal pour s'évader et voyager tout en restant au même endroit. »

« Je vois, dans ce cas je peux te dire que nous avons une passion commune. Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur dans la bibliothèque de l'établissement n'hésite pas à venir me voir, ma collection privée est plutôt conséquente. »

« Merci. »

Les quelques pas qui séparaient encore les deux hommes du bureau du psychologue se firent en silence. Urahara ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ichigo. Le jeune homme détailla la pièce un instant, celle-ci était bien aménagée avec son petit bureau en bois, invisible sous les tas de dossiers et de livres. Derrière le bureau se trouvait une grande fenêtre, couverte par un voilage chocolat. De l'autre côté du bureau se trouvaient deux grands sièges en forme d'œuf, un blanc et un noir. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par différents meubles tous remplis de livre. _En effet sa collection est plutôt impressionnante…_ Ichigo entra dans la pièce, mal à l'aise car il ne savait pas où s'asseoir. Il entendit Urahara fermer la porte et se diriger vers lui.

« Je t'en prie Ichigo, assis-toi où tu veux »

Le jeune homme détailla les deux sièges, se demandant si la couleur qu'il choisirait aurait une importance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de piège ! »

Ichigo préféra quand même s'asseoir sur le siège blanc, _on ne sait jamais… _Urahara ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tous ses patients s'asseyaient toujours sur le siège blanc par peur d'être analysés comme des personnes sombres et déprimés s'ils choisissaient le noir Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de leur laisser ce choix, après tout le siège noir était le plus confortable…

« Alors Ichigo comment s'est passée ta première nuit parmi nous ? »

Ichigo n'aimait pas les psys. Il en consultait depuis la mort de sa mère et tous lui avaient dit qu'il était fou. Certains étaient plus diplomates et disaient de lui qu'il avait « des problèmes mentaux importants. » Mais lui n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il faisait de mal, on ne lui avait jamais expliqué en quoi il n'était pas normal. Petit il avait développé un « sixième sens » qui lui permettait de percevoir des choses que les autres enfants ne pouvaient pas sentir, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt original à l'époque, mais en grandissant son comportement « bizarre » avait commencé à le faire souffrir. Ichigo détourna la tête de la fenêtre et regarda son nouveau psy, bizarrement l'homme lui avait fait une bonne première impression, il avait donc décidé de lui laisser une chance et par la même occasion se laisser une chance aussi.

« Mal. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à faire des cauchemars. »

« Cauchemars sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier ? »

« … Oui »

« C'est normal Ichigo, ce qui s'est passé chez toi il y a deux jours est assez traumatisant, je serai plus inquiet si tu n'y pensais pas du tout. »

« Vous êtes bien le premier psy à dire que j'ai un comportement normal… »

« Haha c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres… On va dire que je suis un peu… atypique ! »

« … »

« Dis-moi Ichigo parmi tous les professionnels que tu as rencontré est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà expliqué ta maladie ? »

« Non, personne. »

« Tu voudrais qu'on en parle un peu ensemble aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça s' rait bien… »

« Dans le langage médicale tu as ce qu'on appelle un trouble de la personnalité non spécifié. C'est-à-dire que tu as certains traits de personnalité qui sont exacerbés, grossis par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour toi, on dit que le trouble de la personnalité est non spécifié parce que tu regroupe plusieurs critères de différents troubles mais jamais assez pour être diagnostiqué comme tel. »

« Donc en fait j' suis pas normal ? »

« Tu sais on pourrait faire une longue discussion philosophique sur ce que veut dire normal… Je préfère ne pas employer ce mot, je préfère te dire que cet ''excès'' de personnalité fait de toi quelqu'un de malade, or ce n'est pas parce qu'on a la grippe qu'on n'est pas normal ! »

« C'est à cause de ça, ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier ? »

« Non ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours est différent, tu sais toi-même que cet accident est quelque chose d'isolé. A ce moment-là, tu as fait une bouffé délirante aiguë, c'est-à-dire que d'un coup tu as eu des hallucinations sévères qui t'ont amené à délirer. »

« Et c'est grave ? »

« Oui et non, disons que c'est quelque chose qui ne dure pas dans le temps, ce qui est une bonne chose, par contre certains épisodes sont particulièrement violents, comme le tien, et s'ils ne sont pas soignés il y a plus de chance que ça se reproduise. »

« Comment ça se soigne ? »

« Il n'y a pas de recette magique, chaque individu est différent, mais pour toi je pense qu'avec une bonne médication pour éviter physiquement une nouvelle crise et des séances avec moi pour comprendre ce qui les provoque, on devrait réussir quelque chose de bien. »

Ichigo resta silencieux un long moment après ça. Digérant petit à petit toutes les informations qu' Urahara venait de lui donner. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait des réponses sur son état et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il sentait déjà un gros poids quitter ses épaules : il savait de quoi il souffrait et en plus on venait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas un cas désespéré. Ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et qui le rassurait énormément, c'était que son nouveau psychologue lui avait dit qu'il était juste normal. Il était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans presque ordinaire.

« Il est déjà midi Ichigo alors je te propose d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, en plus c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Je te suggère qu'on se revoit en début de semaine, disons mardi. »

Ichigo acquiesça et se releva. Après un dernier regard sur la pièce il ferma la porte et s'avança vers la salle commune pour déjeuner.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance relativement similaire à celle de la veille : tout le monde ignorait royalement Ichigo, sauf peut-être l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude qui avait eu la politesse de lui donner la carafe d'eau alors que le roux la réclamait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ne s'attardant pas une fois son repas fini Ichigo quitta la table rapidement. Il était sur le point de retrouver son petit coin de paradis dans le jardin quand un homme à l'allure menaçante l'interpella :

« Kurosaki Ichigo, t'as des personnes qui veulent te voir, t'es d'accord ? »

« Ça dépend, c'est qui ? »

« D'autres Kurosaki, j'ai pas r' tenus tous les prénoms »

« Oh… … … Ok » Ichigo avait hésité un petit moment, Karin et Yuzu devaient sûrement accompagner son père or il ne savait pas trop s'il était prêt à faire face à sa sœur. Néanmoins si elle avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à lui il n'allait pas la repousser.

« T'es qui au fait ? »

« Zaraki Kenpachi, chef de la sécurité. »

« Enchanté » Lui répondit Ichigo. Kenpachi présenta son plus beau – terrifiant- sourire au jeune homme. Il aimait bien le gamin devant lui car contrairement à d'autre il ne détournait pas les yeux devant son cache œil.

Le résident alla attendre sa famille à l'entrée du service. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit apparaître les deux jeunes filles et son père. Un peu gêné, Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il faire comme d'habitude ? Mais si Karin lui en voulait toujours et qu'elle le repoussait ?

Ses interrogations s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes quand il vit Yuzu courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras. Il eut à peine le temps de placer son poids correctement pour éviter la chute, qu'il sentit sa sœur le serrer de toutes ses forces. Un peu plus confiant, il lui rendit son étreinte et la déposa à terre. Il s'avança vers le reste de sa famille, et pour une fois, sourit pleinement quand il esquiva le coup de poing que son père tentait de lui donner.

Il ne restait plus que Karin, Ichigo posa les yeux sur sa sœur et sentit son cœur se contracter quand il vit la jeune fille avec un col roulé. Il était sur le point de s'excuser une nouvelle fois quand la petite brune enlaça sa taille, elle aussi de toutes ses forces. Le nœud qu' Ichigo n'avait pas senti se former disparut à la seconde où il croisa le regard plein d'amour de la jeune fille.

« Et si on allait dans le jardin ? » Proposa Ichigo.

Karin et Yuzu hochèrent la tête puis tous partirent vers l'extérieur. Entre les jeux de ballons et les petites bagarres, le jeune homme n'avait pas vu le temps passer, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand son père annonça leur départ. Il les raccompagna vers la sortie et fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peine.

« On reviendra te voir le week-end prochain fils. »

« D'accord, passez une bonne semaine en attendant… »

Isshin tenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras mais ce dernier fit un net mouvement de recul. Ichigo n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Il avait du mal à supporter le contact de la peau d'une autre personne sur la sienne, la sensation était… désagréable. La seule exception avait toujours été pour ses sœurs. Le jeune homme remarqua le regard peiné de son père et cela lui serra le cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être le fils dont il serait fier… Il aurait tout fait pour être différent, mais malgré tous ses efforts, au final il arrivait seulement à être lui.

Ichigo venait à peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre que celle du bureau d' Urahara s'ouvrit. L'homme sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le petit salon avec un air ennuyé. _Ishida absent, Mayuri va être insupportable, J'ai pas envie de présenter le cas d' Ichigo dans une ambiance pareil_.

Le psychologue ouvrit la porte et alla directement s'installer à sa place, à côté de son collègue, Hirako Shinji. Kurotsuchi fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerai qu'on aborde le cas de Shirosaki… »

* Haru Wo Daiteita est une manga yaoi de Nitta Youka dont Yoji Kato est l'un des héros  
** Viewfinder est un aussi un manga yaoi mais de Yamane Ayano

* * *

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;) Je vous laisse deviner qui souffre de quoi ! Réponse la semaine prochaine ;)  
Bonne semaine à jeudi prochain !


	3. Chapter 3 The first time

Bonjour !

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, je me permets juste de préciser que le titre de cette histoire est inspiré de Sartre et son fameux « L'enfer c'est les autres », je n'ai donc pas oublié l'accord ;)

Un **très grand** merci à Arienlys pour la bêta lecture de malade xD mais aussi à Leikkona pour son aide.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

Fannymangahits : Et bien non xD Ichio souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité non spécifié, quant à Shirosaki... réponse dans les prochains chapitres ^^ Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : The first time

Kisuke s'assit à sa place habituelle se préparant mentalement au conflit qu'il savait inévitable. Mayuri, contrairement à lui et Shinji, avait toujours été un adepte des médicaments tandis que les deux psychologues préféraient des méthodes moins invasives. Cependant il reconnaissaient qu'une médication contrôlée pouvait être un vrai atout pour le patient. Kurotsuchi ne partageait pas leur point de vue ce qui amenait toujours des discussions longues et agitées. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle. La réunion du jour, qui réunissait tout le corps médical de l'établissement, serait peut-être même plus tendue au vue du sujet principal à aborder : Shirosaki.

Le patient avait toujours divisé l'équipe médicale, certains pensaient qu'il n'était qu'une personne violente et antipathique. D'autres, comme Retsu Unohana et Jūshirō Ukitake , le voyaient plus comme un jeune homme malade qui cherchait juste un moyen de demander de l'aide.

« Comme vous le savez Shirosaki sort d'isolement demain et je voudrais revoir son traitement. Ce patient est de plus en plus violent, il se moque du règlement de l'établissement et se joue ouvertement de nous. Il faut renforcer ses neuroleptiques afin de le rendre inoffensif. » Intervint Mayuri

« C'est qu'des conneries tout ça ! Shirosaki n'est absolument pas plus violent qu'un autre de nos résidents, et j'pense avoir déjà répété un million de fois que son non-respect du règlement est simplement un moyen d'tester nos limites ! Et puis y'se joue pas d'nous mais seulement d'toi ! C'est juste qu'tu supportes pas qu'y soit foutu d'ta gueule. J'sais pas pourquoi t'as pris s'patient en grippe mais c' tout sauf professionnel d't'acharner sur lui ! » Lui répondit Shinji qui n'aimait vraiment pas quand Mayuri s'en prenait à son patient.

« Je me moque éperdument de ce que tu peux penser Hirako, si j'veux qu'on change son traitement, on le changera et c'est tout, c'est moi qui décide quand Ishida n'est pas là et- »

« N'importe quoi ! L'seul qui soit habilité à changer son traitement c'est Jūshirō ! » Shirosaki a b'soin qu'on change sa prescription ? » demanda-t-il après s'être tourné vers son collègue.

Le psychiatre regarda une nouvelle fois le dossier du patient pour vérifier à quel dosage de lithium le jeune homme était soumis avant de donner son avis.

« Non. Je suis désolé Mayuri mais contrairement à ce que vous dites Shirosaki n'a montré aucun comportement violent ces dernières semaines, en tout cas rien qui n'ait était rapporté par Kenpachi. Le seul reproche qu'on puisse lui faire est son constant besoin de provocation, mais pour cela je pense que la thérapie de Shinji est la meilleure solution. »

Mayuri ne répondit rien, il se contenta de dévisager sévèrement le psychiatre. Le chef adjoint avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer à cette équipe. Pour être honnête il se fichait complètement de se faire des amis ou d'installer une bonne ambiance entre eux, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était avoir une certaine main mise sur chacun d'eux afin qu'aucun ne lui tienne tête, ce qui lui laisserait le champ libre pour ses petites expériences. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Tout d'abord il avait remarqué que tous pensaient vraiment au bien être de leur patient et qu'il était donc impossible de les corrompre. Ensuite il avait vite vu que certains de ses collègues avait un tempérament plus qu'affirmé ce qui limitait sérieusement son champ d'action.

Pour le moment, il avait quand même réussi à mettre ses plans en place mais tout restait assez fragile, un seul petit grain de sable et tout vacillait. Malheureusement la poussière avait pris la forme d'un jeune homme albinos.

« Bien… Maintenant que le cas Shirosaki est réglé, je propose que l'on passe à nos autres patients. » Intervint Kisuke. Plus vite il désamorcerait la situation moins il aurait à souffrir de la colère de Shinji ce soir. Son amant était terrible pour ça.

Jūshirō ouvrit le second dossier de la pile devant lui, avant de demander leur avis à ses collègues

« Aizen Sosuke est entré chez nous il y a quatre mois pour un trouble de la personnalité narcissique. Il est suivi par Hirako. Comment se passe la thérapie ? »

« Bien, y'a eu des hauts et des bas mais j'pense que l'alliance thérapeutique s'est enfin faite. On va donc pouvoir réellement commencer à travailler sur son comportement. »

Après avoir rajouté les commentaires du psychologue au dossier, Jūshirō passa au patient suivant.

« Coyote Stark est parmi nous depuis un mois et souffre d'hypersomnie primaire, il est suivi par Urahara, Kisuke… ? »

« Eh bien pour le moment nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui cause cette hypersomnie, cependant les médicaments aident Stark à reprendre un rythme de vie plus régulier, je pense donc que d'ici quelques semaine il devrait y avoir des progrès. »

Jūshirō s'adonna au même rituel, avant d'ouvrir le dossier du troisième résident.

« Ulquiorra Schiffer est entré dans l'établissement il y a cinq mois pour cause d'épisode dépressif majeur, Kisuke c'est aussi un de tes patients… »

« Oui et je suis encore très inquiet, Ulquiorra n'a montré aucun signe d'amélioration depuis le début de sa thérapie, je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être revoir la dose des antidépresseurs et l'augmenter, car tant qu'il sera enfermé dans son monologue intérieur négatif on n'arrivera à rien. »

« Bien… il faut peut-être passer à un comprimé entier matin et soir, qu'en pensez-vous Kurotsuchi ? »

« Je suis d'accord, de toute manière les médicaments sont bien plus efficaces qu'une simple thérapie… »

Kisuke posa sa main sur la cuisse de Shinji avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour refaire le portrait de l'homme en face de lui, qui était quand même son supérieur. Shinji crispa la mâchoire mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bien dans ce cas faisons comme ça, à partir de demain Ulquiorra passera à deux comprimés par jours » reprit Jūshirō avant d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier.

« Byakuya Kuchiki est parmi nous depuis neuf mois et souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité obsessionnel compulsif, il est également suivi par Urahara. »

« Byakuya a fait de nombreux progrès depuis son arrivée, il est aujourd'hui beaucoup moins perfectionniste et se préoccupe moins de l'ordre, depuis peu il est même devenu plus flexible avec les règles qu'il s'impose. Je pense qu'il sera bientôt prêt à sortir et j'appuierai sa demande lorsqu'il la fera. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! »

Le psychiatre nota ces informations dans le dossier avant de mettre celui-ci de côté. Avant toute sortie il fallait qu'il rencontre le patient pour un dernier entretien et signer son certificat médical. Le service dans lequel Byakuya avait séjourné n'apparaîtrait pas sur le papier pour éviter toute discrimination lorsqu'il reprendrait son travail. Tout ce que son employeur saurait, c'était que le jeune Kuchiki avait été hospitalisé pendant neuf mois.

Jūshirō poursuivit avec le dossier de Rangiku Matsumoto, patiente de Shinji, la jeune femme était dans l'institution à cause de sa dépendance à l'alcool. Selon Hirako, les groupes de parole lui faisait beaucoup de bien et petit à petit elle reprenait sa vie en main. Le dossier suivant était celui d'Hinamori Momo, la jeune fille sortait de l'établissement le lendemain, elle avait réussi, au bout d'un an, à se remettre de son état de stress post traumatique dû au viol de son supérieur. La thérapie de Shinji avait été très efficace et Hinamori avait de nouveau confiance en elle, même si l'évènement resterait toujours gravé au plus profond de son être

Le patient suivant était Ichimaru Gin, qui, après deux ans passé dans l'unité psychiatrique, avait encore beaucoup de mal à combattre sa maladie. Il fallait dire que l'homme ne faisait pas réellement d'effort, au point que Kisuke se demandait souvent s'il voulait vraiment guérir de son masochisme sexuel.

L'avant dernier dossier était celui de Lisa Yadomaru, la jeune femme s'était faite hospitaliser d'elle-même car elle ne supportait plus sa pathologie. Le voyeurisme de la jeune fille l'avait peu à peu isolé et aujourd'hui Lisa se retrouvait complètement seule. Elle était suivie par Shinji.

La réunion s'acheva sur le cas d' Ichigo, Kisuke ne raconta évidemment pas leur entretien, les discussions entre le psychologue et son patient étaient privées, mais révéla néanmoins qu'il avait bon espoir que le jeune homme aille mieux rapidement. Il fut décidé par Jūshirō de commencer un nouveau traitement, plus adapté, dans une quinzaine de jours.

La rencontre se termina et tous les professionnels quittèrent la salle. Ces réunions étaient peu nombreuses, une tous les trimestres, pour faire le point sur tous les résidents. Généralement le psychiatre et le psychologue se rencontraient une fois par semaine et n'abordaient que les patients qui avaient des difficultés particulières. Bien sûr en cas d'urgence, les médecins et leurs collègues pouvaient se retrouver bien plus tôt.

Tout le monde quitta l'hôpital assez tard, mais l'esprit plus léger sachant qu'ils étaient tranquilles pour trois mois.

Ichigo alla se coucher directement après sa douche ce soir-là. Allongé dans son lit il repensa à son après-midi en compagnie de sa famille. Un énorme poids l'avait quitté en constatant que Karin ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir ajouté un autre traumatisme à son enfance. Il devait le reconnaître, les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours été plus fortes que lui, à tel point qu'à la mort de leur mère, c'était elles qui avaient repris la maison en main et les avaient remis sur pied son père et lui. Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'endormit moins anxieux que la veille.

Sans avoir passé une nuit parfaite, le jeune homme avait tout de même mieux dormi que le jour précédent. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, et commença à se servir. Il allait prendre le dernier toast quand une main se posa sur le bout de pain en même temps que la sienne. Surpris par le contact des doigts froids sur le dos de sa main, Ichigo se tourna vers le propriétaire et fut totalement déconcerté par ce qu'il vit : un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge qui avait la peau et les cheveux aussi blancs que l'écume mais surtout un regard saisissant. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé face à de tels yeux, outre l'association unique d'un iris or et une cornée noire, ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'intensité du regard du jeune homme. Ichigo aurait pu être nu au milieu de la pièce, il aurait ressenti la même chose. Il était déstabilisé par ces yeux qui, il en était certain, pouvaient lire à travers lui.

Les deux hommes se ressemblaient physiquement. Peut-être trop. Mais personne ne semblait le remarquer, pas même eux deux

Toute à son admiration, le nouveau venu oublia où il se trouvait mais fut vite ramené à la réalité par un violent coup de coude dans le ventre :

« Dégage ! » Le jeune homme prit le toast et se dirigea vers la table pour petit déjeuner.

Ichigo fut forcé de reculer de quelques pas sous la puissance du coup et plaça automatiquement sa main sur son ventre. Alors qu'il avait d'abord – et très subjectivement- pensé du bien du jeune homme, il revint vite sur son opinion, réalisant que si le physique du garçon était particulièrement attirant, son caractère l'était largement moins. Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage du jeune homme qui, reportant son attention sur le buffet, dut se contenter d'un bol de céréales.

Il apprit un peu plus tard, grâce à Ulquiorra, que son « voleur de toast » était en fait Shirosaki, fraîchement libéré de sa cellule d'isolement.

Ichigo passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, préférant éviter Shirosaki ainsi que les autres résidents. La visite de sa famille la veille lui avait remonté le moral, mais lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience que cette institution n'était pas sa maison et ne le serait jamais. Doucement, il avait enfin réalisé qu'il était pensionnaire d'un hôpital psychiatrique et prenait conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait avant était finie. On avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas en prison, Ichigo avait du mal à voir la différence, il était parqué dans une enceinte pour une durée indéterminée et n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir. Une nouvelle étiquette, peu flatteuse, lui collait désormais à la peau, celle de « malade mental » et avec elle tous les stéréotypes qui lui correspondait. Cette constatation lui minait le moral.

Le jeune homme souffla et décida d'aller s'aérer un peu pour chasser ses idées noires. Il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour cela et partit donc sans aucune hésitation vers son petit coin de paradis dans le jardin. Il s'allongea au soleil, laissant ce dernier agir sur son moral et ferma les yeux. Malheureusement l'astre n'eut pas le temps de faire effet.

« Hé l' nouveaux dégage c' mon coin ici. » La voix de Shirosaki provoqua de légers frissons chez Ichigo, le ton menaçant ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Cependant le jeune homme allongé n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir et il ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. Il mit sa main en visière sur son front et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ainsi le regard unique de Shirosaki. Ichigo le fixa intensément pendant de longues secondes, avant de refermer les yeux. De la pure provocation. Il savait que rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre n'était pas l'idée du siècle et que cela lui vaudrait sûrement des ennuis, mais tant pis, la situation était trop tentante.

« Tu t'la joue rebelle hein ?» Shirosaki enjamba le corps et se pencha afin de se retrouver à quatre pattes, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d' Ichigo, qui préféra s'obstiner à l'ignorer, chose qu'il ne put continuer en sentant des doigts glacés enserrer son cou. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit l'excitation dans le regard de Shirosaki ; cette étincelle lui donna la chair de poule et il choisit finalement d'arrêter de jouer et de laisser la place à l'autre homme s'il y tenait tant que ça. Néanmoins lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager, l'étreinte autour de son cou se resserra subitement.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec animosité, loin de perdre son calme, Ichigo cherchait surtout un moyen de se dégager sans en venir aux mains. Cependant la prise de Shirosaki ne cessait de devenir plus forte et, finalement, le jeune homme décida de passer à l'action en donnant un violent coup de genoux dans les parties de son assaillant. La réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fut immédiate, il lâcha le cou de sa victime pour prendre ses testicules en mains, comme si les tenir aller faire disparaître l'horrible douleur qui lui donnait maintenant envie de vomir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Shirosaki s'était laissé tomber sur le côté permettant ainsi à Ichigo de pouvoir se redresser. Le jeune homme se releva et cette fois c'est lui qui surplomba l'albinos, lui agrippant le col par la même occasion. Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément.

« La prochaine fois qu' tu m' touches j' te promets que j' s' rais pas aussi gentil. » Sur ces mots, Ichigo quitta le jardin laissant l'autreétalé dans l'herbe.

Toujours allongé par terre, Shirosaki regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner. Un léger sourire s'invita sur son visage, il avait beau avoir incroyablement mal au bas ventre, il était heureux. Heureux car en vingt-quatre ans, personne n'avait osé lever la main sur lui ou même lui tenir tête. Il avait toujours provoqué de la répulsion chez les autres, tous avaient peur de son regard peu conventionnel et préféraient ne pas s'approcher de lui. Les quelques relations qu'il avait eu avait souvent été malsaines, dans le sens où ses amants le prenaient pour une sorte de dieu personnifié, pensant que ses yeux étaient un don du ciel pour voir l'avenir. Shirosaki s'en fichait royalement, cela lui donnait l'occasion de tirer un coup sans trop se prendre la tête.

Cependant au bout d'un certain temps, il s'était lassé de ces « hommes faciles » et voulait quelque chose de plus intense, il était à la recherche de quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête, en fait ce qu'il désirait plus que tout c'était un challenge.

En regardant le jeune roux s'éloigner, il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Ichigo ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, il était bien trop énervé pour rester sagement allongé sur son lit ou même pour lire. Dans la salle commune, son regard se posa sur la console de jeux,

_parfait si j'peux pas taper sur l'autre abruti j'peux au moins m'défouler virtuellement ! _« pensa t-il »

Il se dirigea vers la Wii posée près du grand écran et partit à la recherche du jeu le plus violent possible. Au bout de dix minutes d'une intense fouille, Ichigo constata que le jeu le plus violent se résumait à Mario Kart. Résigné, il lança tout de même le jeu et s'apprêtait à commencer une partie quand il fut interrompu par l'un de ses « camarades ».

« Un adversaire rendrait la chose plus intéressante… » Intervint Gin en récupérant une deuxième manette.

Ichigo fut assez surpris d'avoir été accosté ainsi, il pensait toujours que les autres résidents le prenaient pour une espèce de lépreux. Heureux de constater que la roue commençait à tourner, il lui fit de la place à ses côtés, sur le petit canapé en cuir. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il avait passé avec Gin, mais lorsqu'il décida d'arrêter, Ichigo était calmé et avait même oublié son altercation avec Shirosaki. Il en avait aussi profité pour faire un peu connaissance avec cet homme qui, au départ, ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Les deux patients n'avaient pas abordé de sujets intime, mais Ichigo revint sur sa première impression et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être devenir ami avec Gin, après tout, c'était le premier résident à être spontanément venu lui parler.

Voyant l'heure, le jeune homme préféra rejoindre sa chambre. La tête dans les nuages il ne remarqua pas le retour de Shirosaki et continua son chemin.

L'albinos alla retrouver Gin sur le canapé, récupérant la manette abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt par Ichigo.

« Pas touche ! L'est à moi sui' là. » Menaça Shirosaki

« J'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai déjà bien trop à faire avec Sosuke…Mais je suis étonné je pensais que tu t'intéressais pas aux mecs dociles… »

« Crois-moi, 'l a rien d'une carpette ! »

« Oh… Tu m'intrigues là… »

Shirosaki ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur le jeu vidéo. Cependant le sourire qui étirait son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées.

* * *

Je vais mettre sur mon profil des informations supplémentaires sur les pathologies dont je parle pour ceux que ça intéresse :)

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu...  
Moi j'ai bien déliré à trouver les maladies de chacun !

Bonne semaine :)


	4. Chapter 4 Faire connaissance

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre a nécessité beaucoup de correction... Arienlys et Leikkona ont beaucoup travaillé pour le rendre présentable et je les en remercie. Elles-mêmes ont leurs propres projets donc elles n'ont pas que ça à faire ;)

J'en suis pas très fière mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

**Zororonoa-kun** : Je suis contente que tu accroches avec le domaine de la psycho ! Peut-être que je vais faire des adeptes avec cette fiction =p C'est vrai que voir ces deux-là séparés n'est pas courant et ça m'a d'ailleurs posé quelques problèmes mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Oui Ichigo a du répondant, je l'aime bien avec son caractère =) en effet pour Gin tes infos sont justes, je ne te spoil pas la fin mais ça c'est un peu près passé comme ça! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter.

**fannymangahits** : Voilà tes yeux vont pouvoir se reposer ^^ Merci pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas ça fait très plaisir et c'est vraiment motivant =) J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas... Merci encore pour tes reviews =)

**Laura** : Toi aussi c'est un de tes couples préférés ?! Heureuse de voir que les maladies t'ont fait rire ! Les prochains chapitres répondront sûrement à tes questions... Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer =)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Faire connaissance

Le temps passait et tout se ressemblait les journées d' Ichigo étaient rythmées par les repas, son temps libre, mais aussi les groupes de parole et ses rendez-vous avec Urahara qui avaient lieu un fois par semaine. Le jeune homme aurait presque pu s'ennuyer à force de tourner en rond, mais c'était sans compter sur Shirosaki, qui depuis leur petite altercation s'était fait une mission de contrarier Ichigo le plus possible. Sa nouvelle devise aurait presque pu être « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Au cours des derniers jours, entre croche-pied et coup bas, il avait causé au jeune homme plus de bleus qu'il n'en avait eu en vingt-deux ans. Sans compter les petites « blagues ». A la fin d'un repas, Ichigo s'était laissé tenter par un yaourt et il n'avait fallu à Shirosaki que quelques secondes d'inattention de la part d' Ichigo pour échanger le sachet de sucre par du sel... Inutile de dire que la victime n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Le jeune homme avait quitté la table précipitamment retenant de justesse le coup qu'il désirait tellement porter au farceur.

La semaine suivante, il avait eu droit au ça fameux tour du « nouage de lacets ». Ichigo comme à son habitude était parti s'allonger dans le jardin, Shirosaki avait patiemment attendu que ce dernier s'endorme pour se rapprocher et nouer les cordons des chaussures entre eux. Une fois relevé, le résident avait fait une chute magistrale qui lui lassait encore quelques écorchures.

Après y avoir longuement réfléchit Ichigo arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait faire l'objet d'une sorte de bizutage. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ces constantes brimades. Il s'était résolu à ignorer Shirosaki, mais plus le temps passait plus cela était dur. A chaque nouvelle « attaque » Ichigo se retenait de ne pas mettre un coup de poing à l'autre jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de violent alors qu'il était là depuis seulement un mois, de plus Ishida avait été très clair sur les conséquences d'une altercation entre résidents et il n'avait aucune envie de tester la camisole ou l'isolement. Sa seule solution était d'éviter l'albinos, mais cela avait des limites, puisqu'ils étaient obligés de se croiser, notamment au moment des repas. C'est donc avec un magistral froncement de sourcil qu' Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle commune pour le déjeuner. La table en vue, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place libre, à droite de Shirosaki.

_« Évidemment..__. » _pensa t-il blasé

De son côté l'albinos ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo semblait le détester de plus en plus alors qu'il lui portait autant d'attention. Dans sa logique s'il passait tellement de temps à imaginer de telles blagues et à provoquer Ichigo, il était évident que c'était parce qu'il voulait attirer son attention et passer du temps avec lui. Au font tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que l'autre résident le regarde. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme le fuyait-il de plus en plus ?

« Oi Ichigo j't'ai gardé une place à côté d'moi! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et vint s'asseoir à table. Depuis sa partie de Wii avec Gin, il avait remarqué que les autres résidents changeaient progressivement de comportement. Depuis quelques jours ils n'hésitaient plus à lui parler ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il n'en était pas au stade de s'en faire des amis, mais au moins il ne se sentait plus exclus.

Durant le repas il ignora Shirosaki le plus possible, préférant parler littérature avec la personne à sa droite, Kuchiki Byakuya, ce qui arrivé au dessert, avait prodigieusement énervé l'albinos.

Shirosaki fit alors la blague de trop. Lorsqu' Ichigo démoula son Flamby il passa son bras dans le dos du jeune homme et d'un franc mouvement de la main fit basculer sa tête en plein dans l'assiette. Sous le choc et le visage totalement recouvert de nourriture le patient se tourna vers Shirosaki, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu t'intéresse enfin à moi ?! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Ichigo se releva brutalement et attrapa l'autre par le col de son t-shirt. Le sourire provocateur qu'affichait Shirosaki ne fit rien pour le calmer. Il finit par pousser violemment l'albinos, le faisant tomber lui et sa chaise bruyamment sur le sol. Après un dernier regard remplit de haine pour l'homme qui se trouvait à terre, Ichigo tourna les talons vers la cuisine avant de sortir dans le jardin pour se calmer.

Autour de la table l'ambiance était à couper au couteau, seul Gin laissa échapper un léger rire. De son point de vue la situation était assez amusante, il savait très bien que le but de l'albinos n'était pas de blesser le jeune homme, et voir tous les efforts de son ami se retournaient contre lui avait quelque chose d'amusant. Assurément les autres pensionnaires ne réagirent pas de la même manière.

Byakuya qui de par sa position s'était fait éclabousser par le dessert s'était contenté d'un regard dédaigneux envers le fauteur de troubles toujours à terre. A quelques jours de sa sortie il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Ulquiorra quant à lui se contenta de souffler, blasé par le comportement enfantin de Shirosaki, il se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment lui le plus jeune résident de l'unité. Quant aux autres soit l'incident ne les perturba pas soit ils ne firent aucune remarque particulière.

Shirosaki était encore sous le choc, pas de la violence avec laquelle Ichigo avait répondu à sa blague, mais du regard profondément blessé que lui avait lancé le jeune homme. Il se releva, ramassa sa chaise et se rassit à table, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa rêverie. En tournant la tête il découvrit Kenpachi tout sourire. Le chef de la sécurité était apparemment ravi de voir de l'action. Après avoir averti Shirosaki que son comportement lui vaudrait un avertissement en plus d'être noté dans son dossier, l'homme retourna à son poste d'observation. L'attitude du patient le plus turbulent n'était pas assez grave pour l'envoyer dans le bureau du directeur, cependant s'il recevait encore deux avertissements il serait de nouveau envoyé en isolation. A cette pensée l'albinos ne put réprimer un frisson, décidant de pas y penser il retourna à sa propre mousse.

« Je sais pas ce que t'essaies de faire avec lui, mais c'est pas comme ça qu 'tu vas l'mettre dans ton lit ! » Intervint Gin, assit à la gauche de l'albinos.

« Qu'es-tu veux dire ? »

« Que ta technique du '' j'te fais chier pour te monter que j' t'aime bien'' ça marchera pas avec un mec comme lui. Ça aurait pu fonctionner avec quelqu'un comme moi... ou avec un gamin de maternelle, mais lui il est plus... sensible. »

« Tss n'importe quoi ! Il est juste fatigué... »

«...Bien sûr ! C'est vrai que pour le moment tes résultats sont formidables ! »

Il y eut un silence, Shirosaki réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui être dit

« J 'fais comment alors s 't'es si malin ? »

« Tu lui parles. »

« J 'lui parle ? C 'tout ? »

« Oui. »

« 'Tain mais j 'sais pas faire ça moi ! » La remarqua avait été dite le plus sérieusement et silencieusement possible, aussi même si Gin l'avait entendu, il ne fit aucun commentaire et tous deux finirent leur repas en silence.

Shirosaki essaya à plusieurs reprises d'approcher Ichigo ce jour-là, cependant les regards de Kenpachi le refroidirent légèrement et il préféra attendre quelques jours, histoire de se faire un peu oublier, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo s'était une nouvelle fois isolé dans le jardin. Il n'avait toujours pas digérer l'incident qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la semaine, comme pouvait en attester les brins d'herbes déchiquetés à côté de lui. Il avait beau essayer il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le comportement de Shirosaki. Tellement occupé à refaire la scène dans sa tête (en bien plus violente et ou l'albinos finissait à terre, en sang) Ichigo ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était assis à ses côtés. Le jeune homme dut tirer, gentiment, sur sa manche pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. En remarquant l'homme à ses côtés, le froncement de sourcil déjà bien présent sur le visage du roux s'accentua et tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se relever et s'éloigner, Shirosaki l'interrompit.

« Tiens » L'albinos tendis un éclair au chocolat à Ichigo

« Et c'est quoi cette fois t'as remplacé l 'chocolat par autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? Mais nan ! Même moi j'ai des limites ! Et puis c'est pour m ' faire pardonner... »

Le dernier mot avait à peine était chuchoté ce qui incita Ichigo à dévisager l'éclaire une bonne minute avant de le prendre. Même en main, il ne le goûta pas tout de suite, préférant le renifler au cas où. Il lança un regard vers Shirosaki, et remarqua la discrète teinte rose qu'avait prit ses joues. Ichigo devina qu'il ne devait pas être habitué à s'excuser et si le jeune albinos faisait un premier pas pour améliorer leur relation, il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance. Si une pâtisserie était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il obtienne enfin la paix et qu'il puisse vivre tranquillement, il ne ferait pas faire la fine bouche. Ichigo finit donc par mordre dans l'éclair. Et après quelques bouchées...

« Mmmh » Le son attira l'œil de Shirosaki qui put admirer un Ichigo en plein orgasme culinaire.

Se sentant observé, le résident se tourna pour rencontrer le regard intense de l'albinos, avant que ce dernier ne se mette à rire de bon cœur.

« Qwa? » demanda Ichigo la bouche pleine

« T ' verrais ta tête ! On dirait qu' t'as pas bouffé d 'puis un mois ! En plus t 'bouffe comme un porc ! T'as du chocolat partout autour d 'la bouche.. jusque sur l 'nez ! »

Légèrement embarrassé Ichigo se passa le revers de la main sur le visage et s'essuya du mieux qu'il put.

« J 'suis content d 'voir qu 'mon cadeau t'a plu »

« Merci. »

Après ça les deux hommes restèrent un long moment assis dans l'herbe silencieux, se jugeant de temps en temps du regard, ne savant pas trop où se premier pas les mènerait. Ni si cela suffirait.

Ce fut un son strident qui ramena les deux résidents sur Terre. Il était quinze heures, Ichigo avait rendez-vous avec Urahara. Après être souvent arrivé en retard à ses premiers rendez-vous, le jeune homme avait demandé à son père de lui ramener sa vielle montre, qui faisait aussi réveil. Il se releva et s'apprêta à quitter son petit coin de paradis (car même s'il devait partager ce petit bout de terrain avec l'albinos, cette parcelle restait tout de même son endroit favoris). Il s'avançait déjà vers la porte-fenêtre quand Shirosaki le rattrapa.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Ça va les ch 'villes Kurosaki ? J' te suis pas j' vais à mon rendez-vous avec l'autre psychopathe qui' m' sert de psy ! »

« Toi aussi ?! »

« Ouai, on dirait bien qu'on va s' faire triturer la tête en même temps... »

Le temps d'échanger ces quelques mots et les deux hommes arrivèrent devant les bureaux respectifs de leur psychologue. Après un petit coup à la porte, Ichigo vit cette dernière s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un blond qui n'était pas Kisuke. Shinji sortit du bureau de son amant le sourire aux lèvres et fit signe à l'albinos de le suivre pour leur propre rendez-vous.  
Quleques secondes plus tard, Ichigo imita son homologue et suivit Urahara dans son bureau.

* * *

**Quinze heures, bureau d' Urahara Kisuke**

« Je comprend rien ! »

Urahara avait à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte qu' Ichigo était déjà bien confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, prêt à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et c'est bien ça qui étonna le plus le psychologue car durant leur rendez-vous, Ichigo n'était jamais bien loquace, certes il n'opposait aucune résistance, mais il n'était pas pour autant très conciliant.

Alors voir le jeune homme commencer la conversation et qui plus est de bon cœur déconcerta quelques peu Urahara, mais une fois le petit choc passé, l'homme ne put s'empêcher un sourire, il avait appris au cours de leurs séances ensemble que le jeune homme devant lui était pleins de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas Ichigo ? »

« Shirosaki ! »

_« Évidemment... »_ pensa Kisuke

Ichigo avait passé la plus grande partie de ses séances à parler de l'autre pensionnaire, au grand désespoir du psychologue qui aurait bien aimé aborder des sujets plus sensibles comme la cause de son internement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? »

« Il a été sympa ! Même... presque gentil! C'est quoi son problème à ce mec, un jour il vous enfonce la tête dans un Flamby et trois jours après il vous offre un éclaire ! Franchement c'est déconcertant ! »

« Oui j'ai eu vent de l'incident et en effet j'imagine que- »

« Et c'est pas tout, le plus incroyable c'est qu' il s'est excusé ! »

Urahara eut du mal à réprimer son sourire devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion lors de la séance précédente, mais maintenant il en était sûr : Ichigo aimait détester Shirosaki. Le jeune homme se rendait-il compte de son intérêt pour l'autre? Il n'en était pas certain mais les prochains entretiens lui donneraient sûrement la réponse.

« Et bien tant mieux s'il s'est excusé, cela doit probablement te faire plaisir de voir que tout s'arrange... Comment ça se passe avec les autres résidents ? »

« Mieux. Ils commencent à me parler, j'ai découvert que Byakuya aimait beaucoup la littérature étrangère, ce qui nous fait un point commun. Je joue souvent aux jeux vidéo avec Gin, mais je pense que l'on va arrêter parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se lance dans une partie, Aizen et Shirosaki nous fixe assez intensément ce qui n'est pas très agréable pour jouer. J'ai aussi sympathisé avec Matsumoto qui aime beaucoup la mode, elle m'a appris qu'avant de venir ici, elle travaillait pour Jean Paul Gaultier. Elle m'explique deux trois trucs pour me donner un ''style'' comme elle dit... »

« Tant mieux. Tu te sens mieux parmi nous à présent ? »

« ...Oui. »

« Ta famille te manque ? »

« Mes sœurs surtout, c'était très rare que nous passions plus d'une semaine loin les uns des autres, alors tout un mois... »

« Tu as pu parler avec elles de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de leur anniversaire ? »

« ... »

« Ichigo... Je sais que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet, mais comprend bien que pour t'aider à aller de l'avant nous serons obligé d'en passer par là. »

« Je sais, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois... »

« ...Pourquoi vous vous fixez là dessus, c'est pas l'enfance qui les intéresse, les psys ? Vous allez pas me sortir que si j'ai mal tourné c'est parce que je voulais coucher avec ma mère ? » S'énerva Ichigo.

« Pourquoi c'est le cas ? » lui répondit Urahara avec un sourire non dissimulé

« … Des fois j'ai l'impression que vous le faite exprès... »

« Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu.. Je ne suis pas un psychologue très conventionnel ! Cependant puisque le sujet est lancé, tu voudrais me parler de ta mère ? »

« Ma mère... » Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur. « C'était la meilleure mère du monde. Elle me manque à chaque seconde de la journée. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé qu'elle voit ou faire avec elle... J'aurais aimé la rendre fière... Des fois je me dis que si je n'avais pas été présent quand elle est morte, alors peut-être que je n'aurais pas été malade. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me parler de l'accident ? »

Ichigo inspira, prenant son temps avant de commencer son récit. L'incident c'était déroulé sur le retour de son cours de karaté, comme à chaque fois Masaki était venu le chercher. Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir, il avait aperçu un ballon voler dans le ciel.

Après tout était allé très vite. Ichigo ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste avoir été poussé violemment sur le côté et avoir entendu un bruit strident. Son souvenir le plus vivace était la chaleur du sang de sa mère sur son bras. Une fois les secours arrivés, le petit garçon avait été installé dans l'ambulance. L'infirmière avait essayé de le nettoyer un peu et il se remémorait encore le contact de son mouchoir humide sur son visage tellement la fraîcheur sur son corps brûlant lui avait fait du bien. Quand elle avait retiré le tissu de son visage, ce dernier était recouvert de sang. L'image de son visage contracté et la pitié dans son regard lui revenaient encore en mémoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui quand tu évoques cela ? »

« De la peine évidemment, une très grande peine. Mais j'ai aussi appris à vivre avec... »

« Et si on s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça serait bien oui... »

Ichigo ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ses yeux s'étaient rempli de larme petit à petit, au fil de la conversation. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière son patient Urahara sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'un patient lui racontait un événement traumatisant. Il aimait passionnément son métier, mais des fois il se demandait où il trouvait la force de continuer. Il s'assit à son bureau et laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur en pensant à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des parents en bonne santé, des amis et un amant qui l'aimaient.

* * *

**Quinze heures, bureau d' Hirako Shinji**

Shirosaki se mit rapidement à l'aise, pas qu'il aime particulièrement ses séances de thérapies, il prenait plutôt cela comme un jeu, s'amusant des réactions de Shinji à chaque fois qu'il racontait un bout de son enfance. Le jeune homme avait été abandonné à la naissance par ses parents, un célèbre couple de politicien, à cause de ses yeux. Il avait ensuite été traîner de famille en famille comme un boulet à la cheville.

De deux mois à six ans il était resté chez un couple qui l'avait prit pour pouvoir toucher les aides de l'état. Lui-même ne se souvenait de rien, il était trop petit, mais un jour il avait eu accès à son dossier et avait pu lire le rapport des médecins et assistants sociaux. Durant ces six années, capitale pour le bon développement d'un enfant, il avait été sous-alimenté, forcé de rester dans une pièce, certes grande, mais sans fenêtres. Le psychiatre de l'époque avait noté dans son dossier qu'il souffrait de la dépression du nourrisson qui survient lorsqu'un bébé n'a aucun contact physique avec ses parents, aucuns câlins ni aucune tendresse, avait fait naître chez lui cette maladie encore trop peu connu.

Jusqu'à ces douze ans il avait été recueilli par une famille qui avait déjà tellement d'enfant, que même avec sa peau et ses cheveux blanc comme neige, il était passé inaperçus. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, il avait donc décidé de se faire remarquer par ses propres moyens et avait commencé à se battre avec ses camarades d'école, à insulter les autres et ainsi de suite. Son comportement ne s'arrangea pas avec les années et les familles d'accueil chez qui il se trouvait n'étaient pas d'un grand secours. A quinze ans il avait déjà consommé des drogues dures et était d'ailleurs devenus accroc à la cocaïne.

Le premier apaisement vint lorsque Shirosaki eut dix-sept ans, il fut adopté par une famille qui l'aimait comme leur propre fils et s'impliquait dans son éducation. Au bout d'une longue et douloureuse bataille ses parents réussirent à lui faire décrocher de ses mauvaises habitudes, il retourna à l'école et obtint même son diplôme. Un soir Shirosaki sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre, sa température très élevé, amena ses parents à le conduire à l'hôpital. Sur place les médecins conclurent à une crise appendicite. Il fut hospitalisé le temps de l'opération. Son père et sa mère insistèrent pour rester à ses côtés, ce qui au fond rassura énormément Shirosaki qui depuis sa cure n'était pas un grand fan des hôpitaux. Un fort tremblement de terre avait frappé Tokyo ce soir-là et malheureusement l'hôpital, assez vétuste, n'avait pas résisté et s'était effondré. Shirosaki s'en sortit avec un simple bras cassé, mais ses parents n'eurent pas cette chance. Il avait longtemps aidé les secours à chercher les corps, voulant au moins leur donner un enterrement digne de son nom après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. En cinq ans ces personnes étaient devenus sa famille, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Malheureusement, les corps ne furent jamais retrouvés.

C'est après cet événement que Shirosaki eu sa première dépression, suivit quelques semaines plus tard par sa première crise maniaque. Il fut interné à l'hôpital de Karakura et diagnostiqué comme souffrant d'un trouble bipolaire.

Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, un léger sourire sur le visage en pensant au résident qui se trouvait dans la pièce juste en face.

« Oh ! Pourquoi t' souris comme un abruti ? » l'interpella Shinji.

« C' pas tes affaires ! »

« Au contraire, durant les quarante prochaines minutes tout c' qui s' passe dans ta tête me concerne... »

« S' tu veux tout savoir j' pensais au nouveau... »

« Encore ?! »

« Ouai encore ! J'y peux rien si 'm rend fou » Shinji ricana « T' veux dire plus qu' tu l'es déjà ? »

« Tsss... T' la eu où ton diplôme sérieux ? »

« T'occupe ! Alors pourquoi tu penses à cette gueule d'ange ? »

« … Il est différent d' tous les autres, quand je l' provoque y' m regarde droit dans les yeux et j' peux voir cette flamme vibrer. Y' m tiens tête et ça m' stimule ! »

« Et c'est pour ça qu' tu lui enfonces le visage dans son dessert ? »

Shirosaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait espéré que son psy ne reviendrait pas sur l'incident, voyant que ses espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau, il se décida à répondre.

« C'était juste une 'tite erreur de calcul d' ma part. Rien d' grave. »

« Oh je vois... Et c' pour ça que Kenpachi a noté dans ton dossier qu't'avais essayé d' l'approcher tout le reste de la journée ? »

« Mais y comprend rien lui aussi ! J' voulais juste lui parler et m'excuser ! »

Les yeux de Shinji s'ouvrirent en grand, depuis un an qu'il suivait Shirosaki, jamais ce dernier n'avait voulu s'excuser pour quoi que se soit, même une broutille insignifiante. Ichigo Kurosaki réussissait là où tout le monde avait échoué. Il nota sur un coin de son cahier de prendre ce rapprochement entre les deux hommes plus au sérieux, car si le nouveau résident ne réalisait pas le bouleversement qui s'opérait en Shirosaki, lui en avait pleinement conscience. Profitant de la bonne humeur de son patient Shinji attaqua un sujet plus tendu.

« Pourquoi t'as provoqué Mayuri la dernière fois ? »

Le visage de l'albinos se crispa, son sourire quitta son visage.

« … Parce qu'il le méritait. Vous êtes tous aveugle à son manège mais moi j' vois claire dans son jeu, il est dang'reux ! »

Shinji fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patient avec ce genre de délire de persécution alors qu'il était sous médication. Hirako avait beau ne pas aimer Mayuri, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de son supérieur. Surtout que son patient n'était pas des plus exemplaires. La seule explication qui lui vint en tête fut que peut-être l'albinos ne prenait plus ses comprimés correctement.

« Shirosaki... J' suis obligé de t' poser la question... Tu prends bien ton lithium ? » Le psychologue eut du mal à dissimuler complétement son inquiètude.

« Ouais pourquoi ? C' pas comme si j'avais envie d' me faire une nouvelle crise ! … T' penses que j' délire avec Mayuri c'est ça ? Évidemment qu' c'est ça ! »

L'albinos se releva brutalement de son siège et s'approcha de Shinji jusqu'à se retrouvait au-dessus de ce dernier, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Shinji toujours confortablement assis dans son fauteuil ne bougea pas d'un cil. « T'es un psy d' merde. » Le jeune homme cracha presque la phrase au visage d' Hirako, puis il se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Shinji souffla, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'une séance avec un patient se terminait violemment. Mais quel choix avait-il quand l'un d'eux avait des propos d'une telle confusion ? A un moment comme celui-là il était obligé de s'assurer que Shirosaki prenait bien ses médicaments...Le psychologue referma son cahier et insulta de bon cœur Mayuri pour être une nouvelle fois la source de ses problèmes.

Après être allé prendre une douche dans sa chambre, l'albinos, désormais calmé, se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui pourrait lui rendre sa bonne humeur. En arrivant, ce ne fut pas le lieu qui lui arracha un sourire, mais la vue de la tâche orangée allongée dans l'herbe verte.

* * *

Voilà, on va dire que ce chapitre n'existe pas, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère me rattraper avec le prochain, d'ailleurs des révélations sont au menu du chapitre 5 alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire =)

Je ne vous donne pas de date pour la prochaine publication, ça va être la rentrée et comme je l'ai précisé au début Arienlys et Leikkona ont leurs propres fictions en cours !  
Mais si ça vous rassure, pour le moment je n'écris que cette fiction et même si je devais me mettre à en écrire une autre (parce que bon j'ai bien une légère idée en tête!) celle-là resterait ma priorité !

Bonne semaine à tous!


	5. Chapter 5 Mon histoire

Hello ! Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à Arienlys et Leikkona pour la bêta lecture !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

fannymangahits : Comme tu peux voir j'ai pris mon temps :p Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Oui il faut bien quelques passages mignon dans cet univers de fous ;) J'espère que les révélations seront à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

Zororonoa-kun : j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ! Oui Shiro est un peu maladroit quand il s'agit de ses sentiments :p Je vois bien Byakuya avoir des dicsussions tant qu'elles sont sérieuses ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

lulu : Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 4 t'a plu. Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs pour la date de sortie du chapitre, je pensais avoir justement prévenu qu'à cause de la rentrée je ne savais quand il serait publié et non que je le publierai à la rentrée :s  
J'espère que tu l'appréciera tout de même :)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Mon histoire

Shirosaki s'avança vers le coin d'herbe et s'installa en silence à côté d' Ichigo. Le jeune homme était allongé, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose, vu les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

L'albinos savait bien que les séances de psychothérapies étaient le meilleur moyen de vous mettre le cœur sans dessus ni dessous. Lui-même n'avait jamais pleuré, même après avoir raconté ses pires souvenirs à Shinji, par contre il lui arrivait souvent, comme aujourd'hui, de sortir de son bureau très énervé. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne fallait pas être un peu sadomasochiste pour faire ce métier.

Shirosaki observait le dernier venu dans la petite famille qu'ils constituaient tous au sein du service de psychiatrie. Aucun d'eux n'aimait lorsqu'un inconnu faisait son apparition car, en plus de ne pas être friand de nouveauté cela leur rappelait à tous qu'il y avait un monde dehors auquel ils n'appartenaient plus tout à fait. Ils ne se levaient pas le matin pour aller travailler, ils ne sortaient pas après le bureau avec des amis pour décompresser. Ils ne payaient pas d'impôts, mais étaient au contraire des poids pour l'État qui les entretenait. Ce regard que la société portait sur les patients faisait naître en eux une colère sourde car ils n'avaient pas demandé à avoir ces problèmes. De plus tous n'étaient pas des cas désespérés et beaucoup sortaient de l'hôpital au bout de quelques mois, mais aux yeux du reste de la population, cela ne semblait pas compter.

Shirosaki était tout à fait conscient du paradoxe auquel chacun d'eux faisait face : d'un côté tous ne demandaient qu'à sortir pour enfin retrouver une vie normale, mais d'un autre ici ils étaient à l'abri des regards et des jugements. Lorsqu'un nouveau patient arrivé tout cela revenait leur éclater au visage. Il ne fallait pas y voir de discrimination, tous étaient passés par là. Puis une fois que le bizut s'était fondu dans le décor il était traité comme tous les autres, un simple patient d'unité psychiatrique.

Le jeune homme s'allongea aux côtés d' Ichigo, ce qui attira son attention. Après un court instant de réflexion celui-ci posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau d' Urahara.

« On s'y habitue ? »

« A cette avalanche d'émotions à la sortie d'un rendez-vous ? J' sais pas trop j' suppose que c'est quelque chose de propre à chacun. J' sais qu'au bout d'un an, Shinji arrive encore à m' mettre dans des colères noires avec ses questions à la con. Donc j' dirais que non on s'y habitue pas... Et quelque part tant mieux, ça veut dire qu' la thérapie fait son effet et qu'on réfléchit sur nous-même... ou alors qu' t'es complètement instable émotionnellement ! » répondit Shirosaki avec un grand sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, sans grand succès.

Ichigo détacha ses yeux du rosier qu'il observait depuis une dizaine de minutes pour poser son regard sur son voisin, il n'aurait pas pensé que celui-ci lui répondrait sérieusement. Les réactions de Shirosaki étaient vraiment déconcertantes pour le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeur, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué par ce personnage au regard unique. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ses iris dorés il ne pouvait réprimer des frissons. Voulant percer un peu le mystère « Shirosaki », Ichigo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, non sans hésitation. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que sa curiosité se retourne contre lui un peu plus tard. Néanmoins après quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion il se lança.

« T'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais... qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à être interné ici? »

L'albinos ne pût s'empêcher de rire jaune au souvenir de sa première crise maniaque, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Un matin il s'était réveillé persuadé qu'il devait prendre le contrôle de la ville pour en devenir le roi. Il s'était maquillé le visage en blanc, avait enfilé un large pantalon de la même couleur assorti à son t-shirt. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite procuré un vieux sabre qui appartenait à son grand-père adoptif avant de sortir dans la rue. Son plan était bien préparé, pour dominer la ville il devait d'abord s'attaquer à l'autorité en place. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers les bureaux de la police municipale. Arrivé dans l'office il s'était hissé sur le comptoir de l'accueil et s'était exclamé de tout son saoul : « Je ne compte pas me laisser monter par un Roi plus faible que moi. Je dois donc vaincre pour devenir le Roi. »

Les policiers présents avaient tous fixé l'énergumène qui se tenait devant eux avec de grands yeux. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se poser des questions. Shirosaki sauta de son perchoir et commença à attaques les hommes en uniforme les uns après les autres. Il avait été maîtrisé au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Heureusement la lame du katana qu'il avait utilisée n'était absolument pas aiguisé et n'avait fait que des blessures superficielles à certains policiers inexpérimentés. Le plus dur avait été de stopper l'albinos sans le blesser.

Une fois sous contrôle, il avait été conduit en cellule et le sergent de garde, un homme grand à l'allure militaire, nommé Kensei Mugurama avait contacté un vieil ami psychologue pour faire une évaluation du captif. C'est dans ces circonstance que Shirosaki avait rencontré Shinji. Le thérapeute, après un long entretient avait persuadé le jeune homme de se faire interner dans l'hôpital où il travaillait. Hirako réussit à convaincre, sans trop de difficulté, Kensei que la place du jeune homme était à l'hôpital et non en cellule.

En sortant du commissariat, le psychologue réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être un peu avancé car ce n'était pas lui qui décidait des admissions mais le psychiatre de l'établissement et, en de rares occasions, le directeur. Arrivé à l'hôpital de Karakura il s'était rendu immédiatement dans le bureau de Jūshirō pour lui parler de l'albinos, qui selon lui souffrait de trouble bipolaire et qui venait de vivre sa première crise maniaque avec idées délirantes. Il n'en fallut pas vraiment plus à Ukitake pour donner son accord. Shinji avait alors appelé Kensei pour lui dire qu'il pourrait, une fois toute la paperasserie faite de son côté, conduire Shirosaki à l'hôpital central de Karakura où il serait pris en charge.

Ichigo avait écouté l'histoire de son voisin avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais le récit de Shirosaki l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Même si son cas était un peu plus extrême, savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir, un beau matin, « péter un câble » sans aucune raison apparente lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Surtout que le jeune homme n'avait eu aucun problème à raconter son histoire, alors que lui avait encore très honte de la sienne. Et justement, vint la question qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

« Et toi Ichigo, qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Le jeune roux était en plein dilemme. Il avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir aborder la cause de son hospitalisation, notamment le fait que les autres pourraient le voir différemment, peut-être même avoir peur de lui.

Personne, en dehors de sa famille n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Tout révéler à un inconnu... c'était un risque à prendre. Car oui même si cela faisait plus d'un mois que les deux hommes se côtoyaient, au vu de leurs premiers échanges, Ichigo pouvait difficilement considérer Shirosaki comme un ami. Il reconnaissait, même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, que le jeune homme ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais était-ce vraiment assez pour dévoiler quelque chose de si personnelle ?

Son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui de l'albinos et sa décision fut prise. C'était un pari insensé que de se confier à cet homme qui lui semblait s'être affranchi de toutes ses chaînes... alors que les siennes pesaient encore lourdement à ses poignets.

Sa tête lui criait qu'il faisait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en se confiant à celui qui l'avait humilié à de si nombreuses reprises, à coup sûr il se servirait de ces révélations pour l'envoyer plus bas que terre. Son instinct cependant lui intimait de tout raconter à Shirosaki, comme si sa sérénité se trouvait entre les mains de l'albinos.

En vingt-deux ans Ichigo n'avait jamais écouté la voix de la raison, préférant toujours se fiait à ses intuitions et il ne comptait pas changer maintenant.

Il arracha quelques brins d'herbe devant lui et tout en jouant avec, commença son récit.

Cela faisait une semaine que son père et lui travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour organiser la meilleure fête d'anniversaire possible à Karin et Yuzu. Pour leur seize ans, Isshin et son fils avaient invité, derrière leur dos, tous leurs proches. Ichigo s'était d'ailleurs bien amusé à faire la liste des invités : la totalité des garçons présents étaient des amis de la jeune brune tandis que toutes les filles étaient des amies de Yuzu.

Cela reflétait bien la personnalité des deux jeunes sœurs , le garçon manqué de la famille s'était fait la majorité de ses copains sur les terrains de football, sport qu'elle continuait à pratiquer. La fée du logis avait fait la majorité de ses rencontres amicales dans les clubs scolaires qu'elle fréquentait après les cours.

Quand le jour J était enfin arrivé, Ichigo avait été très content du résultat. La surprise avait été totale et l'expression sur le visage de ses sœurs avait été son cadeau à lui. La soirée avait suivi son cours normalement, les jeunes entre eux avaient formé deux groupes : un de fille et l'autre de garçon. On pouvait parfois intercepter des regards gênés entre une demoiselle et un jeune homme qui avaient l'air de s'apprécier, mais n'osaient pas s'approcher. Ichigo quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour contenir son père et ses excès d'affection. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine et lorsque le « repas », majoritairement constitué de chips, pizzas et bonbons en tous genres fut fini ils apportèrent le gâteau tout en chantant « joyeux anniversaire ».

Ichigo fit une pause dans son récit. Devant ses yeux défilèrent des images de violence qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir oublier. Après une profonde inspiration il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Alors qu'il était en train de couper le gâteau et sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi il s'était mis à percevoir une voix. Une voix de fille qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, elle disait s'appelait Rukia et lui demandait son aide pour protéger les pauvres âmes présentes. Selon elle un monstre appelé Hollow s'était glissé parmi les invités et allait s'en prendre à tout le monde. Ichigo devait absolument protéger ses sœurs et leurs amis, la voix lui indiqua qui était l'intrus et armé du couteau à gâteau, il se dirigea vers le monstre qui avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme prénommé Jinta.

Personne ne vit le coup venir ni compris ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'une jeune fille s'était finalement mise à crier, la panique s'était emparée de tous les autres invités qui se mirent à courir vers la sortie. Ichigo voulait leur dire de ne pas paniquer, que maintenant qu'il s'était occupé du Hollow plus personne n'était en danger. En baissant les yeux il pouvait voir l'ami de Karin étendu par terre, la plaie qu'il lui avait fait sur le torse était assez impressionnante, cependant il ne sembla pas remarquer le regard paniqué de Jinta. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée il entendit Rukia lui intimer un nouvel ordre : « Ichigo il faut l'achever avant qu'il ne se serve d'un autre corps. Tue le Ichigo. »

Pour protéger ses sœurs il était prêt à tout. C'est pour cela qu'il prit une nouvelle fois pour cible le jeune homme à ses pieds, mais avant que le coup fatale ne soit donné il sentit quelqu'un s'agripper à son bras. En se retournant il reconnut Karin mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait de le stopper. Peut-être était-il trop tard ? Peut-être le monstre avait-il déjà pris le contrôle de son corps ?

Ichigo laissa tomber le couteau qu'il tenait en main et poussa sa sœur, assez violemment contre le mur. Face à elle, il enserra son petit cou d'une main puissante et commença à serrer.

La jeune fille, sous le choc, ne se débattit pas. Après tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague, un canular monté par son père pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais son seizième anniversaire, parce qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que son frère lève la main sur elle. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus de mal à respirer ? Elle essaya de crier à son frère d'arrêter, que cela n'était pas drôle mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Quand elle vit le regard qu' Ichigo posait sur elle, le cœur de Karin se contracta, jamais elle n'avait vu tant de haine dans les yeux de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que sa fête d'anniversaire tourne au cauchemar ?

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, elle fut enfin libérée de la prise puissante de son frère. Quand Karin ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux elle découvrit Isshin surplombant le corps inconscient de son frère. Comprenant que son père venait probablement de lui sauver la vie elle se précipita dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par Yuzu qui avait n'avait pu qu'observer la scène, horrifiée.

Le câlin ne dura pas longtemps, même si Isshin avait déjà appelé les secours pour qu'ils amènent Jinta à l'hôpital, en tant que médecin il se devait de lui portait les premiers soins. Il désinfecta la plaie et y fit pression avec un linge propre pour que le garçon ne perde pas plus de sang.

Peu de temps après le père de famille vit débarquer chez lui les secours mais aussi la police. Il s'y était attendu puisqu'il avait dû expliquer les circonstances de l'accident à l'opératrice des urgences. Alors que les ambulanciers emmenèrent l'ami de Karin, les policiers s'approchèrent du corps d' Ichigo et lui passèrent les menottes avant de le porter jusqu'à leur véhicule sous le regard vide de ses sœurs, et celui inquiet d' Isshin.

L'homme était tellement en colère contre lui-même de voir le destin de son fils se briser devant ses yeux qu'il ne put refréner un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Même à vingt-deux ans Ichigo était encore son enfant et était donc sous sa responsabilité. On aurait beau lui dire que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas de sa faute, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tenu le couteau, Isshin se sentirait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'accident. Face au mur, les mains tremblantes de rages, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses filles qui étaient sûrement plus traumatisées que lui et il fallait qu'il trouve un bon avocat à son fils...

Quelques heures plus tard il avait envoyé Karin et Yuzu dormir chez leurs grand-parents et avait engagé une avocate à la réputation explosive, une certaine Yoruichi Shihouin, qui avait le mérite d'avoir toujours pu éviter la prison à ses clients. Tous deux avaient retrouvé Ichigo au commissariat. Une fois sur place ils furent accueillis par Mugurama Kensei et le procureur Ginrei Kuchiki. Une fois dans le bureau du commissaire Isshin apprit avec surprise que la famille de Jinta avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte.

Les jours de leur fils n'étant pas en danger, notamment grâce à son intervention, ils avaient préféré mettre tout ça dernière eux, mais demanderait quand même une ordonnance restrictive, interdisant à Ichigo de s'approcher de Jinta. Le garçon et Karin étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années ainsi les parents du jeune homme étaient au courant des circonstances de la mort de Masaki et du fait qu' Ichigo avait dès lors été un peu différent des autres garçons. Peut-être avaient-ils eu pitié de lui ? Qu''importe sa fierté, si cette pitié pouvait éviter à son fils de passer les trente prochaines années de sa vie en prison il l'acceptait les bras ouverts.

Cependant même si les parents de Jinta avaient décidé de ne rien tenter, le procureur lui ne pouvait pas en rester là. Après une longue conversation entre les deux juristes où Yoruichi expliqua les antécédents d' Ichigo , un compromis fut trouvé : le jeune homme ne purgerait pas de peine de prison mais devrait être interné pour soigner ses problèmes mentaux et seul un psychiatre désigné par le juge serait habilité à le déclarer guéri. Yoruichi apprit à Isshin qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur le procureur Kuchiki car la rumeur courrait que lui-même avait un membre de sa famille interné. Une fois l'arrangement trouvé encore fallait-il qu'il soit accepté par le juge. Un peu plus tard l'avocate l'informa aussi qu'elle avait un très bon ami psychologue, Urahara Kisuke, qui travaillait à l'hôpital général et qui était connu pour ses bons résultats avec les patients les plus difficiles.

Loin de toutes les conversations c'est dans sa petite cellule qu' Ichigo se réveilla. Quand les images de l'anniversaire lui revinrent en tête il crut d'abord à un mauvais rêve, mais très vite - trop vite – la réalité le rattrapa. Le jeune homme se leva et se précipita vers la cuve des toilettes mais n'arriva pas à temps. Il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol froid de sa cellule, rattrapé par la vivacité des émotions qui l'envahirent. Même vide son estomac continua à se contracter. Son visage était recouvert de sueur et l'on pouvait également voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, résultat de pleurs silencieux. Et alors que les images défilaient devant ses yeux, Ichigo incapable d'assumer ses actes, laissa échapper un long cri qui aurait facilement pu contenir toute la misère du monde. Il commença à se faire du mal en se tapant la tête contre les barreaux. Son psychologue Szayel Apporo Gantz, qui avait été convoqué par Yoruichi pour témoigner de l'état du patient, fut appeler en urgence et lui donna un puissant calmant.

Quelques heures après, apaisé, Ichigo demanda des nouvelles de Jinta et de sa sœur. Il apprit ainsi que le garçon était l'hospitalisé mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Quant à sa sœur, bien que très chamboulée émotionnellement, elle allait physiquement très bien.

La réponse, positive, du juge arriva le lendemain. Après une nuit au poste, le jeune homme fut libéré sous condition d'intégrer une section psychiatrique le soir même, ce qui vu les connections d' Isshin, fut chose facile.

Shirosaki avait écouté attentivement l'histoire d' Ichigo, comprenant au fil du récit pourquoi le jeune homme avait été si réticent à aborder le sujet. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que la chose la plus importante dans la vie du rouquin était sa famille.

L'albinos, toujours assis aux côtés du jeune homme, remarqua que ce dernier évitait son regard, gêné, mais aussi par crainte d'être jugé. En regardant un peu plus bas il nota que la peau près de l'ongle de son pouce avait été grattée presque jusqu'au sang.

Shirosaki se mit à sourire, tout en secouant la tête.

« _Franchement y' a pas d' quoi s' mettre dans un état comme ça.._. » pensa l'albinos

Shirosaki se redressa et alla se placer devant Ichigo ce qui obligea ce dernier à relever la tête.

« Debout c'est l'heure d' manger. » Le patient tendit la mais vers Ichigo pour l'aider à se relever et fut content de constater que le rouquin accepta son invitation.

Une fois les deux hommes debout, Shirosaki ne relâcha pas la main d'Ichigo pour autant, commençant même à le traîner à sa suite vers la salle à manger. L'albinos n'avait jamais était doué avec les mots mais cette étreinte c'était sa façon de montrer à Ichigo qui lui en fallait bien plus pour être effrayé.

* * *

Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment de l'internement d'Ichi mais aussi de Shiro... J'espère que cela vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avais pensé ! Je vous remercie aussi pour les nombreuses reviews du chapitre précédent, moi qui n'en étais pas fière tous vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchés.

J'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 6, à l'heure actuelle j'en suis un peu près au tiers... Pas de date précise de sortie mais tous mes neurones sont focalisés sur l'écriture de ce chapitre :p

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6 - Frissons

Bonsoir! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser en blabla inutile par conte je m'excuse pour l'attente (une petite crise existentielle et peu d'inspiration... ) j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :)  
Encore une fois merci à Arienlys et Leikkona pour la bêta.

* * *

Réponses aux réviews anonymes :

Lottie : Bienvenue à bord ;) Merci pour tes beaux compliments et je suis très contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! Je suis assez d'accord avec ton analyse des personnages, ces deux-là sont intriguants... On pourrait écrire tellement de choses sur eux, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fictions sur ce pairing!  
Merci pour tes encouragements je vais en avoir besoin :p

Lulu : Désolée pour l'attente... je ne peux pas te promettre d'être plus régulière, l'écriture et l'inspiration ça ne se commande pas malheureusement et j'en suis la première affectée parce que c'est vraiment frustrant pour moi de savoir que je ne "livre" pas un chapitre assez tôt, surtout qu'il y a toujours la peur de décevoir... Enfin en tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimée le chapitre et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

Karin : Voilà la suite ! L'internement de Shiro a été très drôle à écrire, je me suis tapée pas mal de barre toute seule devant mon ordi xD Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :)

Zororonoa-kun : Oui à mon grand désespoir j'ai pas mal d'imagination ! toujours pleins d'idées et qui ne me laissent pas tranquilles xD C'est sûr que ce qu'a fait Shiro n'est pas courant! heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ma rentrée à moi comment dire... je n'ai toujours pas repris les cours! Mon université rencontre pas mal de problèmes administratifs donc c'est un peu l'apocalypse là ! et je rentre en Master 1 de psychologie ;) J'espère que ça va mieux depuis la rentrée... Merci pour tes encouragements, je sais que je me répète mais c'est une vraie source de motivation et ça remonte le morale!

fannymangahits : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots, et encore plus de me laisser un commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup et c'est vraiment ça qui me donne un petit coup de pouce en cas de déprime :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Frissons

Incapable de trouver le sommeil Ichigo repassa en boucle les images de sa soirée. Après sa révélation à Shirosaki les deux hommes avaient rejoint le salon et découvert que les deux places restantes étaient situées à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il ne pouvait nier que cela l'embêtait légèrement. Il avait senti que l'albinos lui avait lâché la main avec réticence avant de se diriger vers le siège vide aux côtés de Gin tandis que lui avait pris place près de Matsumoto.

Le repas suivait tranquillement son cours et, tandis que la jeune femme et lui étaient en pleins débat sur les relations homosexuelles, ils furent rejoints dans leur conversation par Lisa qui appuya le point de vue de la rousse. Tout était parti d'une simple remarque de Matsumoto qui avait repérée le rapprochement d' Ichigo et Shirosaki. La jeune femme avait alors questionnée le rouquin sur sa relation avec l'albinos et une chose en amenant une autre le sujet avait dévié sur l'homosexualité.

Les deux femmes voyaient les relations sexuelles entre hommes comme les mangas yaoi qu'elles lisaient, c'est à dire tout sauf réaliste, et si Ichigo avait beau leur expliquer que dans la vraie vie tout n'était pas aussi simple, les deux femmes n'en démordaient pas. Peu à peu, le ton monta et se fut bientôt toute la table qui participa à l'échange.

Gin était sur le point de faire partager aux autres ses frasques de la veille quand son amant lui lança un regard dissuasif. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux car ce qu'il se passait dernière les murs de la chambre d' Aizen aurait certainement choqué la grande majorité des personnes se trouvant autour de la table. Les arguments de chacun volèrent dans tous les sens et la gentille discussion s'était maintenant transformée en brouhaha monumental. Seule Momo était restée à l'écart de la discussion trop mal à l'aise.

Puis la voix légèrement éraillée de Shirosaki prit le dessus sur toutes les autres.

« Vous comprenez rien. » lança l'albinos en direction des deux filles. « Dans vos mangas à la cons tout va trop vite, après deux doigts l' mec s' fait pénétré et deux s' condes après ' l'est d'jà en train d' jouir. C'est pas comme ça qu' ça s' passe. »

Shirosaki détourna son regard de Matsumoto et Lisa pour le poser sur Ichigo. « Quand tu t 'retrouves au lit avec un autre mec, tu prends ton temps, tu savoures chaque gémissement, chaque souffle un peu rauque, chaque cri. Tu parcours son corps à la recherche de chaque point sensible, et une fois trouvé tu lèches, tu mordilles cette peau sensible qui prend vie sous tes caresses. »

A l'autre bout de la table Ichigo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme en face de lui, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait une image s'immisçait devant ses yeux.

« Puis tu passes aux choses sérieuses, tu laisses tes mains palper, masser, caresser les formes de celui qui partage ton lit. Tu pinces, tu masturbes. »

L'albinos ne quittait pas Ichigo des yeux, s'amusant des rougeurs sur le visage du rouquin. « Ensuite quand ton partenaire n'est rien d'autre que tremblement et transpiration t' fais glisser tes doigts dans son intimité et lentement t' étires et masses les parois pour détendre les muscles. Un doigt. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Imposant un rythme de va-et-vient qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit aperçu de c' qui est à venir. »

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, la petite explication détaillée de l'autre patient avait un effet assez inattendu sur son bas ventre. Il ne voyait plus que les lèvres de Shirosaki et imaginait sans grande difficulté ce que pourraient lui faire les dite lèvres. A chaque phrase prononcée par l'albinos il sentait son membre gonfler et sa température augmenter.

Shirosaki, remarquant l'effet que son histoire avait sur Ichigo, étira un sourire sournois avant d'entamer la partie la plus intéressante. « Enfin quand tout c' que tu vois dans son r' gard n'est rien d'autre qu'envie et luxure, quand ses propres hanches épousent les mouvements d' tes doigts, tu retires ses derniers et tu le pénètre. Doucement, profitant de chaque sensation, de l'enserrement de ses parois autour de ton pénis, tu t'enfonces en lui. Et quand lui-même s'est habitué à ta présence tu commences tes aller – retour avec comme seul objectif de trouver et percuter sa prostate. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. »

L'albinos sentit le regard quelque peu accusateur de Gin et Aizen, car oui son explication était assez réductrice. Le sexe gay ne se résumait pas à la pénétration anal, déjà parce que certains hommes n'aimaient pas cette pratique mais aussi parce qu'il y avait bien d'autre moyen d'éprouver du plaisir et d'avoir un orgasme.  
Cependant son but ce soir, n'était pas d'exposer les divers pratiques sexuelles gay, mais bien de titiller un certain rouquin à l'autre bout de la table et aux vues des couleurs sur les joues du dit rouquin il était assez content de lui.

Personne n'entendit le petit bruit qui s'échappa des lèvres d' Ichigo, mais assez gêné par sa réaction ce dernier se mit à tousser avant de vider son verre d'eau et de se retourner vers Matsumoto.

« Tu vois, aucun rapport avec tes mangas ! » lui lança-t-il en espérant faire diversion.

« Ça doit être vachement bien d'être un homme » lui répondit la jeune femme. Il voyait dans son sourire pervers qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il aurait pu être déconcerté s'il n'était pas habitué au tempérament de sa voisine et à son sens de l'humour assez unique. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi porté sur la chose qu'elle et, au final, la remarque lui arrache un petit ricanement.

Quant à Lisa, l'intervention de l'albinos avait réveillée son penchant pour le voyeurisme et elle se demandait déjà de quelle manière elle pourrait observer une telle scène. Une partie de sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Shinji le lendemain et qu'elle se devait de lui parler de cette pulsion.

Après la petite explication de Shirosaki, chaque patient quitta la table et alla vaquer à ses occupations du soir. Ichigo ne fut pas surpris de voir Aizen traîner Gin derrière lui, tous les deux se dirigeant vers la chambre du narcissique. Il n' imaginait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte et ne put réprimer un léger frisson de dégoût, autant les propos de l'albinos l'avaient excités autant les pratiques d' Aizen n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé.

Lui préféra s'installer dans le canapé après avoir mis Saw I dans le lecteur DVD. Rien de tel qu'un bon film gore pour lui couper toute envie et calmer ses ardeurs. Son plan aurait d'ailleurs très bien fonctionné si la source de son excitation ne s'était pas assise juste à côté de lui.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte Ichigo était collé à Shirosaki. Il aurait bien aimé se décaler un peu pour ne pas être aussi proche de l'albinos, mais le canapé avait été envahi par Matsumoto, Starck et Ulquiorra qui apparemment se seraient bien fait une petite frayeur en regardant un film d'horreur. Tout ça avait donc obligé le jeune homme à se serrer contre l'autre patient qui avait prit place sur l'accoudoir du canapé et avait étendu son bras sur le dossier en cuir pour se mettre à l'aise.

Pendant que le film suivait son cours, Ichigo se forçait à ne pas décoller les yeux de l'écran, tentant de se convaincre que voir un homme se scier la cheville était bien plus passionnant que d'observer du coin de l'œil celui assis à ses côtés.

Shirosaki n'avait jamais été un grand fan de film gore, mais là, la situation était trop belle pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Il s'amusait des réactions du jeune homme à chacune de ses provocations. Il avait d'abord commencé par effleurer « accidentellement » son épaule du bout des doigts et avait instantanément pu observer ses joues rosir et sa mâchoire se contracter sans pour autant détourner les yeux de l'écran. Un peu plus tard il avait expiré un peu plus fort et Ichigo, en sentant son souffle dans son cou, avait fermé les yeux et dégluti difficilement.

Shirosaki ne put réprimer son sourire. Il avait continué son petite manège tout le long du film et quand le générique de fin se fit entendre, Ichigo fut le premier debout se dirigeant directement et d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Cependant l'albinos le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son objectif. Il lui attrapa le poignet fermement et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« B' alors Ichi on dit pas bonne nuit ? »

Le regard' Ichigo s'apparentait plus à des billes de feu qu'à des yeux normaux. Shirosaki fut incapable se savoir si ces flammes étaient du désirs ou de la colère, quelque part il s'en moquait un peu du moment qu'il était la cause de cette ardeur.

« Bonne nuit » lui répondit le rouquin d'une voix assurée avant de dégager son bras et de reprendre sa route. Toujours avec son sourire un brin sournois, Shirosaki s'en alla dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Ichigo referma sa porte rapidement sans oublier de la verrouiller, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un lui courre après. Adossé a son rempart il sentait un million d'émotions l'envahir et ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il savait qu'il était en colère, contre qui par contre il en était moins sûr. Peut-être lui-même pour se laisser prendre si facilement au jeu de l'albinos ou bien contre le dit albinos pour lui souffler le chaud et le froid dans la même journée ?

Il se décolla de la porte et enleva son t-shirt qu'il jeta dans un coin de la chambre avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Il répéta le geste à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur du liquide calme son agitation.

Après une dernier regard dans le miroir situé au-dessus de l'évier, Ichigo sortit de la petite pièce pour rejoindre son lit, laissant sur le chemin le reste de ses vêtements comme l'aurait fait le Petit Poucet avec ses cailloux. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son matelas et ferma les yeux, laissant libre court à ses réflexions.

Il repensa à ses ex petits-amis, qui n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux. Il y avait d'abord eu Renji qu'il avait rencontré au stade de la ville. Ichigo avait toujours aimé courir et il lui arrivait de se rendre au stade pour se mesurer aux autres. Un jour il avait remarqué un jeune homme aux long cheveux rouge avec des temps presque aussi bons que les siens alors il était aller lui proposer une petite compétition amicale. Après un quatre fois cent mètres, remporté par Ichigo, les deux hommes étaient aller se rafraîchir au petit snack du complexe sportif. Peu à peu ils avaient fait connaissance et une chose en amenant une autre ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Lorsque, au bout de quelques mois, Ichigo avait une nouvelle fois refusé d'aller au-delà du simple baiser, Renji en avait eu marre et avait rompu.

La rupture avait été difficile à vivre pour le rouquin car il s'était vraiment attaché au jeune homme. Si seulement Renji avait su l'effort sur-humain qu'il avait déjà dû faire pour se laisser embrasser et l'autoriser à lui tenir la main... Il ne savait pas pourquoi depuis le décès de se mère il ne supportait pas le contact des autres, sentir une peau étrangère sur la sienne lui donnait la nausée. Puis la douleur de la rupture était passé et un peu plus tard dans l'année il avait rencontré Shuuhei. Malheureusement le scénario s'était répété.

Après lui, Ichigo n'avait plus eu de copains et quelques part ça ne lui manquait même pas, embrasser quelqu'un était une épreuve tellement difficile qu'au final il ne ressentait aucun plaisir alors à quoi bon s'obstiner ?

Se rendant compte qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était couché et qu'il n'était pas prêt de trouver le sommeil, Ichigo décida d'aller pendre une douche pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Arrivé dans la petite cabine, il laissa l'eau chasser ses idées noires. La buée envahit rapidement l'endroit et seul le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage se faisait entendre. Le jeune homme appréciait cette atmosphère, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se décontracter un par un jusqu'à ce que sournoisement les paroles de Shirosaki refassent surface.

Il revoyait les lèvres de l'albinos prononcer chaque mot, il se souvenait du ton presque sensuel qu'il avait employé et de ses yeux qui le déshabillait du regard..

Il se remémora également qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée la main de Shirosaki s'était fermement emmêlée à la sienne et pour la première fois Ichigo réalisa que cela ne l'avait pas du tout rebuté, qu' au contraire il avait même apprécié la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Depuis quand être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que ses sœurs ne l'avait pas dégoûté ? Pourquoi, alors qu'un simple effleurement de son père le mettait dans des états pas possible, imaginer les doigts de Shirosaki sur sa peau l'avait fait frissonner ? Comment, lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir dans un étreinte se mettait-il à fantasmer sur l'autre patient ? Qu'est-ce que l'albinos avait de si spécial pour transformer son aversion en envie ?  
Ichigo ne se reconnaissait plus et ne comprenait absolument plus rien « _mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » pensa t-il.

Il était perdu dans un tas de questions qui restaient sans réponses et se promit d'aborder le sujet lors de son prochain entretien avec Kisuke.

La seule chose dont il avait conscience pour le moment c'était que son corps qui était resté si longtemps endormi se réveillait sous les attentions de Shirosaki.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le souffle chaud de l'albinos dans son cou et même sous le jet d'eau presque bouillant il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il laissa le gant rempli de gel douche effleurer son torse, imaginant sans trop de difficulté que c'était une autre main qui lui prodiguait ces caresses pendant que sa jumelle descendait un peu plus bas pour se saisir de son membre dressé.

Le rouquin se rappela le bout des doigts froids sur son épaule, la sensation de la peau de Shirosaki sur la sienne et s'en vraiment le réaliser il avait commencé à se masturber. D'abord lentement, laissant au plaisir le temps de l'envahir, puis un peu plus fort, pour répondre à l'appel sourd que lui lançait son corps. Plus son geste s'accentuait, plus les images du patient s'imposaient à lui : ses yeux parfois joueurs parfois acharnés, son sourire dangereux et captivant à la fois, sa voix légèrement éraillé...

« ...Ichi »

Le souvenir était tellement vivace que si la cabine de douche n'avait pas été si étroite il aurait pu penser que l'albinos venait juste de lui murmurer le mot à l'oreille. C'est sur cette impression que son souffle se coupa et que tous ses muscle se contractèrent.

« Enfoiré » laissa échappé Ichigo alors que son orgasme s'empara de chacune de ses cellules.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et encore d'autres pour recommencer à se savonner. Après un dernier passage sous la pommeau de douche, Ichigo sortit pour s'emmitoufler dans un grande serviette. Il resta un moment debout dans la salle de bain mi énervé mi rassasié, puis décidant qu'il avait assez cogité pour la journée, prit la résolution de retourner se coucher. Il récupéra au passage son lecteur mp3, déterminé à ne plus penser à un certain patient. Une fois la couette remontée jusqu'aux épaules, il chercha la liste de lecture qui correspondait à son humeur, hésitant entre « dodo » et « baston », il opta finalement pour la première et quelque secondes plus tard un douce mélodie envahit ses oreilles.

C'est un riff de guitare qui réveilla Ichigo bien plus tard dans la nuit. Le jeune homme un peu perdu, mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il s'était endormi avec ses écouteurs. En reposant son lecteur sur sa table de chevet il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire cette chanson dans une playlist supposée calme. Ennuyé de s'être fait tirer du sommeil alors qu'il avait mit un bon moment à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Ichigo sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il savait, pour avoir déjà vu Gin et Shirosaki le faire, qu'il pouvait facilement s'introduire dans la cuisine pour trouver un paquet de gâteau qui le calerait sûrement jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

Il hésita un instant se disant qu'il n'était pas non plus en train de mourir de faim et qu'il était même plutôt bien, au chaud sous sa couette. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'un énième bruit résonna dans la chambre, se fut finalement son ventre qui prit la décision pour lui. Il sortit du lit pour rejoindre le couloir, après tout il serait incapable de se rendormir maintenant que son esprit lui imposait toute sorte d'image de nourriture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à sa porte qu'il remarqua qu'il était nu et même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive, il préféra quand même revêtir son bas de pyjama. Il pensa un bref instant que se balader cul nu dans l'institution aurait pu être assez marrant mais sa pudeur l'en empêcha. Enfin prêt pour sa petite escapade il s'aventura vers la cuisine.

C'est dans le noir qu' Ichigo parcourut son petit bout de chemin. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, ses yeux n'auraient pas aimés l'attaque soudaine et puis à force il connaissait ce couloir comme sa poche. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de ce dernier il entendit une voix. Une vague de panique le submergea, allait-il refaire une crise en pleine nuit, seul dans un coin de l'hôpital ? Il s'adossa au mur, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration se bloqua et il sentait déjà poindre le début d'une crise de panique quand il reconnu cette dernière. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Shirosaki avec sa petite touche éraillée.

Savoir qu'il n'était pas en train d' halluciner le rassura et petit à petit son cœur repris une cadence normale, cependant il ne se décolla pas du mur. Il avait certes identifié l'albinos mais n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son interlocuteur.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Ichigo en était pleinement conscient, néanmoins la situation était trop tentante et une foule de questions se bousculaient déjà dans son esprit : Avec qui le patient était-il en train de parler au beau milieu de la nuit ? De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Totalement remis de son début d'attaque de panic, il se concentra sur l'autre voix mais malgré tous ses efforts ne parvint pas à l'identifier. Il savait au moins que ce n'était pas un autre patient, il savait aussi que ce n'était ni Kisuke ni Shinji, et puis qu'est-ce que les deux psychologues auraient bien pu faire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement au milieu de la nuit ?

Connaissant l'amour de Shirosaki pour la discipline il aurait pu s'agir de Kenpachi, surtout que l'homme était de garde ce soir-là, mais la voix grave teintée d'une touche de folie n'était pas celle du chef de la sécurité.

Ichigo se concentra plutôt sur la conversation des deux hommes, il était assez loin et ne comprenait pas grand chose, juste des bribes de mots ou de phrases.

« … jouer … camisole ... » disait l'inconnu

« … rien contre moi connard ... » répondait Shirosaki

« … douleur … » reprit l'autre homme avant de laisser échapper un rire qui donna la chair de poule à Ichigo.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'un « enculé » puis plus rien. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité qu'il entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas et une porte se refermer.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il s'était fait une belle frayeur. Il n'avait pas eu peur pour lui, après tout même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se balader la nuit dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il ne risquait pas grand chose, au pire un avertissement. Par contre il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Shirosaki.

Se sachant seul, le jeune homme resta un long moment dans le couloir, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans sa chambre, bizarrement il n'avait plus très faim.

De nouveau au fond de son lit Ichigo se rejoua la confrontation dans son esprit. Il était évident pour lui que l'albinos s'était fait menacer. D'un seul coup ce n'est plus le désir ou la colère qui habitaient Ichigo mais l'inquiétude. Il devait bien l'admettre… il commençait vraiment à s'attacher à ce jeune homme si particulier.

* * *

Voilà, bon je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écris et ré écrit pas mal de fois et au final je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais je pense ne pas pas pouvoir faire mieux et vous avoir suffisamment attendre alors je me suis vraiment forcée à écrire ce qui n'est pas super agréable alors si ça vous convient, pour ne plus me culpabiliser de prendre mon temps je mettrais mon profil à jour régulièrement pour vous dire où j'en suis dans l'avancement du prochain chapitre.

Pour le moment je n'ai que le plan du septième chapitre, je le commence dans la semaine et vous tiendrais donc au courant, via mon profil, de son avancement :)

Une review fait toujours plaisir et comme vous le savez c'est l'essence de l' auteur :p


	7. Chapter 7 - Tout commence ici

Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme l'indique le titre, on attaque un nouveau tournant ;)

Un très grand merci à Arienlys et Leikkona pour leur super bêta !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Zororonoa-kun : Ah ah je suis pas si grande que ça et puis tous mes amis sont plus jeunes alors je fais pas vraiment mon âge :p Tant mieux si tout est arrangé, je suis contente pour toi. Je te rassure la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite même si les choses vont s'accélérer un peu à partir de maintenant... C'est horrible j'ai l'impression ne me répéter à chaque moi, mais merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots d'encouragements et tes compliments. Encore une fois en plus de donner le sourire ça motive tellement ! Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas d' OOC étant donné que je ne supporte pas ça donc sans être la réincarnation de KUbo (mes chevilles ont doublées de volume avec ce compliment !) je m'applique à essayer de respecter ce que l'auteur à créer, après tout on aime les persos comme il les a fait donc pourquoi les changer?!  
J'ai honte de tous mes chapitres lol je pense ne pas être la seule d'ailleurs, mais j'ai tellement envie de bien faire pour vous faire plaisir qu'au final je suis jamais satisfaite à 100%. Heureusement certains chapitres sont plus faciles et plus fun à écrire que d'autres !  
J'espère donc encore une fois que celui-ci te conviendra ;)

lulu : Merci beaucoup pour tes jolies mots, ils m'ont beaucoup touchés et remontés le moral. Je te remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite :)

Lottie : Alors déjà laisse moi te dire que ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait sourire, mais je te remercie surtout d'avoir compris que j'avais besoin de temps pour prendre du plaisir à écrire, je me suis régalée avec ce chapitre, j'espère que se sera aussi ton cas.  
Oui Matsumoto est une des deux poupées barbie du manga, l'autre étant Orihime...  
J'ai du mal avec les films d'horreur aussi, je crois que le dernier que j'ai vus devait être Saw... et il a dû me traumatiser ! Ta review était super ;) Merci à toi de me suivre.

karin : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, des fois j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont horribles alors ton commentaire m'a rassuré :) Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire continue de te plaire, vraiment avoir des lecteurs satisfaits c'est tellement agréable ! J'espère que la suite suivra le même chemin.. Pas trop de Shiro/Ichi dans ce chapitre mais je me rattrape dans le prochain normalement :p

fannymangahits : Et bien voilà la réponse ;) Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 – C'est ici que tout commence

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la pièce, mais aucune main ne vint la stopper. La pauvre mélodie ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'arrêtait, jamais on ne l'avais laisser jouer aussi longtemps. Elle allait entamer son troisième refrain quand enfin des doigts agiles firent cesser la ligne mélodique.

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le plafond, ni absent ni tout à fait présent, il était dans son monde, enseveli sous les questions. Au bout d'un certain temps il perçut un bruit, lointain, il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaire pour reconnaître la sonnerie de son réveil et sortir de sa transe.

Le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme fatigué, les yeux cernés et éteins que l'eau fraîche n'avait pas réussi à réveiller. Le jeune homme quitta sa salle de bain sans prendre la peine de camoufler un énième bâillement.

Il s'engouffra vers le couloir et la porte claqua sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il frissonna : les femmes de ménages avaient laissées les fenêtres ouvertes afin d'aérer un peu l'espace. Le jeune patient hésita à retourner chercher un sweat-shirt avant d' hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le nuit, inventé mille et une justifications qui pourraient expliquer pourquoi Shirosaki s'était fait menacer mais aucune n'avaient trouvées grâce à ses yeux. Au final cela tenu éveillé jusqu'au matin.

Sur le court chemin qui le menait vers son petit-déjeuner Ichigo se força à agir comme si de rien n'était. Il ne savait pas s'il devait confronter ou non l'albinos à propos de sa rencontre nocturne. Tant qu'il ne s'était pas décidé… il préférait autant agir normalement. Connaissant la facilité avec laquelle Shirosaki pouvait changer d'humeur, il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre de si bon matin.

Une petite voix, bien cachée au fond de lui, lui murmura qu'il voulait surtout éviter que Shirosaki lui tienne rigueur d'avoir écouté une conversation privée.

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un copieux petit-déjeuner afin de compenser son manque de sommeil et alla s'asseoir au côté d' Ulquiorra sans grande conviction, après avoir remarqué que l'albinos n'était pas autour de la table. Il devait dégager une aura menaçante car aucuns résidents ne lui adressa la parole, même Gin qui pourtant s'amusait souvent à le taquiner dès les premières heures de la journée ne lui prêtait pas attention. Le temps passa est alors que le buffet allait bientôt être retiré, Ichigo remarqua les coups d'œil répétitifs d' Ichimaru vers les autres chambres.

Une idée désagréable commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il avait supposé que si Shirosaki n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà fini son repas et était reparti dans les jardins, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le regard concentré, presque inquiet, de Gin, lui donna une toute autre impression.

Il pensa alors que le jeune patient ne s'était pas encore levé, ce qui était assez rare considérant le fait qu'en vrai rapace, Shirosaki était toujours le premier au buffet.

«_ Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si l'homme était revenu plus tard dans la nuit ? »_

Ichigo se leva assez brusquement et se dirigea vers l'autre couloir qui abritait les chambres avant de se stopper net lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro de chambre de l'albinos. Taper à toutes les portes serait assez suspect, même dans une aile psychiatrique.

« 51 » entendit-il

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le renseignement venait de Gin, qui même derrière ses grands airs était très proche du déserteur. Ichigo reprit donc son chemin et s'arrêta devant la bonne chambre. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à une excuse pour expliquer son comportement inhabituel avant de frapper lourdement à la porte. Cependant avant même que ses phalanges n'atteignent leur destination, la porte s'ouvrit laissant Ichigo dans une posture un peu bizarre avec un regard surpris qui ne rendait pas hommage à son intelligence.

Face à lui Shirosaki, avait sa tête des très mauvais jours et semblait particulièrement énervé.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Dégage ! » fut le '' bonjour'' de l'albinos.

Ichigo resta bouche bée en regardant l'autre s'éloigner après l'avoir bousculé. Il se reprit cependant assez vite et partit vers la salle à manger, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il préférait aller s'aérer l'esprit et il connaissait l'endroit idéal pour cela.

Gin fut rassuré de voir enfin débarquer son ami, ce dernier s'assit à ses côté et Ichimaru lui tendit une assiette qu'il lui avait gardé avant que le buffet ne soit enlevé.

« Tu fais ta belle au bois dormant ? »

L'homme posa la question pour la forme mais n'écouta pas la réponse. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur un certain rouquin qui avait l'air passablement énervé. Ichigo passa derrière lui pour s'éloigner en direction des jardins et Gin fut surpris de l'entendre grommeler des mots comme "connard de lunatique" ou encore "psychopathe capricieux".

Une fois le jeune homme hors de vue, Ichimaru se concentra de nouveau vers son voisin. Il entreprit de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est à dire titiller Shirosaki. Cependant il préféra s'abstenir devant le regard noir de celui-ci : il était peut être masochiste, mais pas au point d'embêter l'albinos quand ce dernier avait une attitude aussi fermée. Il le laissa avec sa tasse de café et ses pensées. De toute façon Shirosaki ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Petite à petit, les autres résidents quittèrent la table pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Starck alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, bien trop confortable pour résister à l'envie de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Byakuya alla se perdre dans les étagères de la bibliothèque et n'en ressortit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un livre sur les peintres français.

Ichimaru quant à lui se dirigea vers sa chambre, non sans lancer un dernier regard en direction de son ami. Aizen et lui ne s'étaient quittés qu'au petit matin et il avait absolument besoin d'une douche pour enfin arrêter de se sentir sale. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, encore moins à son psychologue, mais sa maladie lui pesait de plus en plus. Après des nuits aussi agitées que la dernière, il était las de se comporter comme un pantin laissé entre les mains de Dieu.

Une fois dans sa salle de bain il régla le thermostat de l'eau afin que celle-ci soit la plus chaude possible et commença à se laver énergétiquement. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qui lui remontait le morale était de se dire qu'un jour, il surmonterait sa maladie et arriverait à se retourner conte le narcissique pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de sa force.

Shirosaki fut le dernier à quitter la table, il préféra retourner directement dans sa chambre évitant ainsi toute discussion avec un autre patient, même si il fallait bien l'avouer à part Ichimaru et Ichigo les autres résidents l'évitaient comme la peste. Il referma sa porte sans oublier de la verrouiller lorsque les menaces de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Après s'être traîné jusqu'à son lit, il se laissa tomber sur celui-ci pour laisser libre court à ses ruminations.

Dans toute l'enceinte de l'établissement cette pièce était la seule dans laquelle il se sentait vraiment bien et arrivait à se décontracter complètement.

Peu de résidents le savaient mais si le directeur donnait son accord et à condition de ne rien faire de trop exubérant, ils avaient le droit de peindre les murs afin de donner une touche plus personnelle à leur nouvelle ''maison''.

Ainsi avec le soutien de Shinji, il avait pu repeindre lui-même les murs de sa chambre. Ayant toujours était plutôt doué avec ses mains, il avait imaginé un dessin original est l'avait lui même réalisé avant de le mettre en couleur. Trois mois après son arrivé on pouvait donc découvrir, sur tous les murs de la pièce, des bâtiments à l'horizontal entouré d'un ciel lui-même représenté à la vertical. Une de ville à l'envers en somme. L'œuvre en avait surpris plus d'un par son originalité mais également par sa complexité. Personne n'avait imaginé que le délinquant du service était en fait aussi doué.

Comme à son habitude Shirosaki n'avait absolument pas prêté attention au qu'en dira-t-on, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'une fois la porte fermé il se retrouvait dans son monde, il laissait tomber ses défenses et son air de dur à cuir pour être juste lui.

Après encore quelques minutes à rester immobile sur son lit, la patience du jeune homme finit par s'effriter. Sa colère le rongeait de plus en plus alors qu'il se remémorait les événements de la veille.

Lorsqu'il avait laissé Ichigo, hier, son humeur était au beau fixe après avoir quitté Ichigo et avant de rejoindre sa chambre il fit un petit détour par les cuisines pour subtiliser un paquets de gâteau. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il entendit des bruits provenant de l'arrière de la salle. Il hésita quelques instants, mais fini par aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sa curiosité le mena jusqu'à la porte de service, il vit la poignet bouger et compris que c'était le bruit de cette dernière qui l'avait alerté quelques secondes plus tôt. Prit de cours il éteignit la lumière, posa ses Oreo et s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un rouleau à pâtisserie « _tss tellement cliché.._ » pensa t-il en se plaçant derrière la porte.

Shirosaki était plutôt optimiste sur ses chances d'assommer l'intrus, il avait l'effet de surprise pour lui et même sans ça, avait toujours était bon bagarreur. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu qu'une troisième personne se joindrait à la petite fête et fut assez étonné de vois apparaître dans la pièce noir un faisceau de lumière provenant sûrement d'une lampe de poche.

Il ne sait pas quel force le poussa à quitter sa position et à se cacher à l'abri des regards, peut-être l'idée que quelqu'un qui se promenait dans les cuisines avec une lampe de poche au moment exacte où qui essayait de forcer la serrure de la porte de service ne lui amènerait rien de bon, mais après y avoir réfléchi une partie de la nuit, cela lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Lorsqu'il vit qui se dirigeait vers la porte de service il sut qu'il avait bien fait. De son point d'observation il vit Mayuri ouvrir à l'intrus grâce à ses clefs ! et le laisser entrer. La scène ne dura qu'une seconde, mais quand le chef adjoint pointa sa lampe sur l'inconnu, Shirosaki eut le temps d'apercevoir la couleur, inhabituelle, de ses cheveux : rose.

Alors que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le jeune patient laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Il allait lui-même sortir de sa cachette quand il aperçut le faisceau lumineux une nouvelle fois, seulement là il était directement pointer sur son paquet d' Oreo. Shirosaki se figea, arrêtant même de respirer. « _Merde... merdemerdemerdemerdemerde _! » Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, petit à petit et plus le son était proche plus il se collait au mur qui le soutenait. La lumière n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui quand l'intrus le sortit de cette fâcheuse situation.

« Dépêche toi, on a pas que ça à faire. »

Mayuri fit marche arrière, jusqu'à être face à son invité et lui fit un grand sourire

« C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Pour rien vraiment... J'étais en train d'imaginer ce que l'acide chlorhydrique pourrait faire à cette langue affûtée pour m'avoir parler sur ce ton.. »

Quelques secondes plus tard Shirosaki se retrouva enfin seul dans la grande cuisine. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il voyait ses mains trembler et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir car

il avait comprit qu'il tenait enfin sa chance de prouver ses dires sur Mayuri.

Le jeune homme laissa à son corps le temps de se calmer avant de se relever et de quitter la cuisine. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers le bureau du chef adjoint, seul endroit selon lui qui aurait pu accueillir les deux hommes.

Le hasard avait fait que la chambre de l'albinos se trouve juste en face du bureau en question, et alors que Shirosaki avait toujours pensé que le hasard faisait mal les choses, ce soir il devait avouer que cette coïncidence l'arrangeait beaucoup.

Arrivé devant la porte, le jeune patient s'assit le plus près possible de cette dernière afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il était capable de distinguer certains sons, il lui était impossible de comprendre quoi que se soit. Sans pour autant se résigner, Shirosaki plaça son œil devant la serrure espérant avoir plus de chance.

Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps, la situation l'excitait tellement qu'il avait du mal à rester immobile. Il savait plus que quiconque dans cette établissement que si Mayuri le prenait sur le fait, il était un homme mort et pourtant rien n'aurait pu l'arracher de sa position. La tentation était trop grande.

Le trou de serrure ne lui apporta pas plus d'information, cependant quand il vit passer plusieurs fois quelqu'un devant il se dit qu'il était temps de se mettre à l'abri. A peine eu t-il fermer la porte de sa chambre qu'il entendit celle de Kurotsuchi s'ouvrir et des pas s'éloigner.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique au vue de la situation : il s'introduisit dans la pièce.

Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, Shirosaki avait profité d'une accalmie entre deux averses pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin qui entourait l'hôpital. Après un bon moment à tourner en rond, il s'était adossé à un mur et s'était allumé une cigarette. Sans être dépendant, il aimait bien fumer quand il devait prendre une décision importante ou alors lorsqu' il était à bout de nerfs comme ce jour-là. Sa séance avec Shinji avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il avait juste besoin de décompresser.

Il était donc assis tranquillement quand une voix calme mais inquiétante vint interrompre sa rêverie. Elle provenait du bureau auquel appartenait la fenêtre, ouverte, sous laquelle il était assis.

« Tu n'as pas à t'emmêler, Nemu s'en est déjà occupée... Comme s'il était possible que je confie une tâche telle que celle là à quelqu'un toi... »

« Non Ishida n'est pas un problème, c'est à se demander comment il est arrivé à son poste... »  
« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es celui qui prends les décisions ? Laisse ça à ceux qui savent ce qu'ils font. Cet endroit est parfait nous avons une morgue à notre disposition et un tas de rats de laboratoire. »

La conversation avait pris fin aussi brutalement qu'elle avait débutée. Si cela avait été dans sa nature l'albinos aurait pu laisser à l'homme qu'il venait d'entendre le bénéfice du doute quant à sa conversation, mais ce n'était pas son genre, tout comme la discrétion. C'est pour cela qu'il se releva et fit face à la personne qui s'apprêtait à devenir son ennemi.

Inutile de dire que Mayuri fut choqué de voir surgir de sous sa fenêtre un patient de son unité, cependant le choc fut vite remplacé par de la colère, colère qui s'accentua au vue du grand sourire qu'étirait Shirosaki.

Ce dernier décampa avant que la situation ne dégénère, mais alors qu'il pensait se servir de ce qu'il avait entendu pour faire chanter le directeur adjoint il apprit quelques jours plus tard, quand son traitement s'alourdit de manière significative que Kurotsuchi n'était pas un homme qu'il était bon d'avoir en tant qu' adversaire.

Depuis ce jour le jeune patient essayait tant bien que mal de réunir assez d'informations pour prouver qu'il n'était pas fou, tandis que Mayuri s'évertuait à le discréditer et dans cette guerre qui opposait les deux hommes, c'était le plus âgé menait le jeu et de loin. Mais tout aller changer une fois qu'il aurait mit la main sur des preuves.

L'albinos ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et commença sa fouille.

Le bureau n'étant pas immense et il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver son bonheur. En effet la pièce ne contenait qu'un grand bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur digne des chercheurs de la NASA. Le seul autre meuble était une grande bibliothèque contenant plus de livres qu 'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Quelques minutes après le début de ses recherches, Shirosaki tomba sur le double fond d'un tiroir, protégé par une serrure. La vue de cette cachette fit réapparaître un sourire sur le visage du jeune patient. Il étudia quelques instants le petit mécanisme avant de s'essayer au crochetage de la serrure. Son passé de délinquant aidant, sa tâche ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Il pût alors mettre le main sur des dossiers que Kurotsuchi essayait de protéger.

Prit pas l'excitation de sa trouvaille l'albinos se plongea directement dans la lecture des feuilles de papier, sans même prendre le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lisait, la majorité des données étant des résultats d'expérience noté dans un langage scientifique que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Cependant ce que révélait la conclusion était tout à fait à sa portée et ce qu'il découvrit lui donna la chair de poule. Alors qu'il allait tourner la page pour en apprendre plus il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques instants.

Réalisant qu'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, le souffle de Shirosaki refusa de quitter ses poumons, ses muscles se contractèrent lui interdisant le moindre mouvement. Le patient n'avait que peu de temps pour étudier toutes ses options, le souvenir qu'il tournait le dos à Mayuri fut l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Il se releva, doucement et fit fasse au propriétaire des lieux. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment, dans l'attente du premier mouvement de l'autre. L'albinos pouvait voir la porte de sa chambre, en face , hors d'atteinte.

Finalement ce fut le directeur adjoint qui brisa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Je savais que c'était toi » l'homme avança vers l'intrus avec une aura oppressante qui força l'albinos à se déplacer. « J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ce soir car la prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer avec moi tu seras coincé dans une camisole»

« Tu peux rien contre moi connard ! » répondit Shirosaki, qui profita de l'échange pour se rapprocher de la porte.

L'insulte n'eut pas l'air d'atteindre Kurotsuchi de la manière escompté puisque celui-ci afficha un large sourire qui découvrit une grande partie de ses dents.

« En es-tu si sûr ? Au contraire. Je pourrais te faire hurler. T'infliger les pires douleurs… et profiter de chaque instant… sans que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit » rétorqua Mayuri avec son regard le plus perçant.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune patient. Il savait que l'homme devant lui disait la vérité. Remarquant que le passage le menant à sa chambre était libre, il s'avança vers la sortie, sachant parfaitement que s'il était capable de s'échapper à cet instant c'était seulement parce que Mayuri le voulait bien.

Shirosaki secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Contrarié, il finit par donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Il était en colère contre le monde entier mais surtout contre lui-même pour s'être laissé surprendre et intimider par cet homme.

Alors qu'il était en train de décoller ses pauvres phalanges du mur, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et loin d'être calmé il ouvrit cette dernière dans un mouvement brusque, accueillant son interlocuteur d' un « quoi ? » tout aussi violent.

Loin de se démonter, c'est un Ichigo, tout aussi amical qui lui répondit

« Faut qu'on parle »

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi dire à force donc je vais me contenter de vous remercier sincèrement pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Merci de me lire, ça me touche vraiment...  
Bon week end à vous et à la prochaine fois pour la suite !

PS : Est-ce que vous voulez que je continue d'indiquer sur mon profil l'avancement du chapitre ou alors ça vous sert à rien :p ?


End file.
